


Malapa & Anubis

by Daelisse



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Eventual Sex, F/M, Gen, Hard-shell-soft-center Sara, Jaal and Liam broternity, Machiavellian Reyes, Reyes Vidal backstory, Reyes and Kian friendship, Romance, Sailor-mouth Sara, Shady-but-so-sexy Reyes, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelisse/pseuds/Daelisse
Summary: Reyes and Sara had each other pegged from the start. She saw an unscrupulous cad running a smuggling operation from a seedy port. He saw an uptight ice queen of a Pathfinder. First impressionsneverlie, so a harmless physical attraction shouldn't complicate their business relationship. Right?"A Pathfinder, a smuggler, and a covert ploy walk into a bar..."





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Introduction:**  
>  Welcome to Malapa & Anubis! This is a more fleshed-out version of the Kadara arc, possibly post-Meridian later on. Starts out mostly canon then into the rabbithole of my headcanon. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave me your thoughts. :)
> 
>  **Visual Aid:** My Sara was inspired by Two from the TV show Dark Matter. (I had Two in mind when I created her, but as you know the character creator is severely limited.) Here she is, if you're curious:  
> [Photo: Sara](https://tinyurl.com/y7akdau5)  
> [Gif: Sara cooperative](https://tinyurl.com/yb9xxsgf)  
> [Gif: Sara argumentative](https://tinyurl.com/ycg3g3tx)  
> [Bonus gif: Reyes moody](https://tinyurl.com/ybwq62mc)
> 
>  **Warnings:**  
>  Alcohol, possible adult content in later chapters, violence and all other fun things.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mass Effect: Andromeda. (If I did, there'd be so much more of Reyes.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Don't you know that_   
>  _When I see your face"_   
>  _It's like sunlight dripping"_   
>  [Song: Bag Raiders | Sunlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TLCkIGV2mw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue shows a moment between the Ryder twins, as well as Reyes and Kian before leaving for Andromeda.

###  **Prologue: Waves**

"You're early? How unprecedented."

"Kian. I need to tell you something."

Kian Dagher looked up from the ledger he was auditing, silently inspecting his friend. _He still has all his limbs. That's a good start._ The lack of sleep was evident on his face, but he looked otherwise unharmed.

Lately Reyes has been looking increasingly unmoored, as though life was just pushing him along its waves. Something happened that he wasn't sharing, and Kian knew prying will just be met by vague misdirection. Reyes' disclosure will come when he's ready. _Is this the day that he's finally gone off to the deep end, somewhere where I can no longer reach him?_

"I have a feeling I'll need a drink for this." He poured them each some whisky from a decanter.

Reyes nodded appreciatively, taking a gulp. "I'm leaving. For good."

Cold tendrils of dread spread from his gut. From Kian's years of knowing Reyes, he recognized the signs of his grief. First, he sinks into this contemplative mood. _It's sulking, really - but never call it that to his face._ And then he likes to run. As fast, as far away as possible. Figuratively or otherwise.

"When and where to?"

"I'm joining the Andromeda Initiative. In a week, give or take. Now before you start protesting, I assure you I've given this much thought. I want to get my affairs in order, starting with-"

Kian moved to his terminal, typing rapidly. The Andromeda Initiative. _First glance, doesn't look like a cult. Maybe Reyes hasn't completely lost his mind._ Kian read on. _Oh, he's lost his damn mind._

A one-way ticket to settle a new _galaxy_. It was insanity, even by Reyes' standards. "...Kian are you listening?"

"Of course, carry on." Kian slid his closet doors open, rolling out a suitcase.

"I'd like to leave whatever assets I have here to you and Diego. Do what you will w-"

"Did they tell you the weight limit for personal items?" Kian interjected, getting a baffled look in return.

"Not yet, though I'm sure that I'll be well-informed of all the- _Oh._ Oh Kian, no. This is a solo venture. If the ark doesn't make it, I won't have my last thought be of your blood on my hands."

"Sorry, I must have neglected the part where I asked for your permission? It's thanks to you that I'm no longer that skinny foreign from eons ago. So, if you think for one moment that I'd let you be stupid in a whole new galaxy by yourself you are sorely mistaken." Kian threw him the sternest expression he had in his repertoire.

Reyes shook his head, trying not to smile and failing miserably. "I'll admit the thought that I'd still have you at my side is the best one I've had in a while."

Kian wasn't quite done with him yet. "Must you always be so damn grandiose in your undertakings? You couldn't think of perhaps moving somewhere closer than _six hundred years_ away?"

Reyes chuckled, "My friend, you know me. All or nothing."

Kian let out a resigned sigh, "Perhaps I'll finally get to open that bar in this new world."

"Free drinks? This keeps sounding better by the second."

"Fuck off, Vidal."

* * *

"Nice place, sis."

"Little bro! You know you have the same apartment, right?" Sara Ryder turned to see her twin brother Scott filling her doorway with his towering frame, an amiable smile lighting up his face.

The twins shared the same rich, dark brown hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes. Their physical similarities ended there, however. Scott was tall and swarthy like their father, while Sara was petite and pale like their mother.

Neither Sara nor her brother resided in their apartments all that much, given how busy they were with their respective Alliance assignments.

"Sure, but this place looks like no one lives here. Mine is covered in personal effects."

"Scotty, personal effects are photos and memorabilia. Old junk food wrappers don't count."

Scott heaved a long-suffering sigh, "You're gonna pull a dad and lecture me before you even say hi? Say it ain't so."

Sara laughed, sprinting forward without warning to leap into her brother's arms.

Scott caught her in a big bear hug, " _Oof!_ I said greet me not kill me, you cow!"

"Sometimes I wonder how my handsome brother is still single, then you open your mouth and I remember why."

"Ha! That's rich coming from you. Unless that's what your big news is? You're eloping? Who's the unlucky guy?"

Sara snorted and shook her head, "Please, no one has time for that. Especially not me. This news is much, much better."

Scott helped himself to her liquor cabinet, pouring two glasses of whisky. "You're so predictable, Sara. Did you really morph into dad or do you just keep his favorite scotch handy in case he decided to visit?"

"The latter and then the former. You jest, yet you're pouring the stuff out of habit."

Scott grinned good-naturedly, knowing when he was beaten, "Blah, blah. Come tell me this 'better news' on the balcony so I can go throw myself off if I hate it."

Sara rolled her eyes, leading him out through the sliding doors. The twins watched the ripples on the Presidium commons' man-made lakes, sipping on their drinks.

"I'm gonna do it. ICT. N-School." Sara blurted out, unable to keep the news from her twin any longer. She's been contemplating the idea of pursuing N7 training for a while now, but only recently gathered her resolve.

Scott didn't look too surprised, "The villa, huh? Well sis, if anyone ever asked me who I thought could kick that place's butt I'd say you."

"Thanks. I ran it by Mateus. He thinks I should go for it."

"Your boss is a smart man. God, you really are moprhing into dad. Did you tell him?"

"Not yet. You're always the first, dummy. Besides, not quite sure I'm ready for his reaction."

"Just say, 'Father, I am following in your honored footsteps.' Then bow like our ancestors. He'll love it."

Sara snickered, "You promise?"

Their boisterous laughter was interrupted by the ringing of a vidcall.

"You expecting that?"

"No. Shit, this might be urgent. I'll go get it."

Sara connected the call. Alec Ryder stood tall and stately as always, even in hologram form. Scott waved, "Yo, pops."

"Scott? Ah, and Sara. You're together, good. Come to my quarters right away, it's best to inform you in person. See you there." With that, he ended the call.

Scott grumbled, "Nice. Good talk, dad."

"C'mon, you big baby. He's not far."

"Fine. Only because I was going to see how mom's doing."

They looked at each other knowing that in that moment, their minds housed the same dreaded question.

"Let's go."

###  **One: Sunlight**

Sara Ryder stepped out of the Resistance headquarters, mind abuzz with her latest discovery. There had to be a reason why a Resistance commander would turn against the Angaran's most revered individual. The sound of Aya's waterfalls usually helped soothe her. Today, she hardly heard them.

"Alright everyone, pack it up. Back on the Tempest in 5. We've got somewhere to be." A collective groan sounded over comms. The sound of such united disgruntlement made a slight smile creep up on her face.

"Where are we going, Ryder?" Suvi asked, ready to plot the course.

"Kadara Port."

"I'm sorry, Ryder. These comms probably need repairs, I thought I heard you say _Kadara_." Gil said disbelievingly.

"I did."

"Kadara, as in planet wherein exiles from the Nexus uprising are currently residing?" Liam ventured with the tone of voice of one that hoped he was wrong.

"Correct." Sara replied, walking up to the docking controls.

"We can take on any puny exiles that are fool enough to try us." came Drack's gravelly voice through the comms.

She grinned, "Also correct."

_Leave it to that brash, old Krogan to know just what to say._

* * *

Reyes Vidal deftly unloaded crates from his shuttle onto Aya's docking bay. An Angaran worker inspected each crate at a snail's pace, ticking items off from a clipboard. _It's vaguely irritating that they still question my abilities to this day._

"It's all there, as always. Have I ever let you down?"

"It's just for inventory purposes."

Reyes' gaze snapped upward at the sound of a powerful ship taking off. He caught a glimpse of it right before it jumped out of the atmosphere and into FTL. He whistled. _She's a beauty!_

"Shena? I've just received word that Evfra would like to speak to you immediately."

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be with him shortly."

Reyes smoothed his hair and began walking towards to the Resistance HQ, feeling Angaran eyes every step of the way. He's been here numerous times, supplying various difficult-to-obtain materials to the Resistance. Yet he never did seem to be a welcome sight. _"I'll have you folks know I'm actually considered unquestionably attractive by human standards."_ Reyes told them in his head, enjoying a bit of one-sided banter.

"Evfra! Always great to see you." He greeted the Resistance leader enthusiastically. He received a grunt in return. _Man of many words, this one._

"I called you here on business, Shena. I need an outsider like you to be my liaison on Kadara."

"And here I was assuming that's precisely what I've been doing."

"This is different. The Moshae has asked that woman - the Pathfinder to capture Vehn Terev." the disapproval was clear in Evfra's tone.

"And you want me to assist her?" He feigned surprise, but his skin tingled with anticipation. Finally! He has been carefully weaving his way to this moment. If he played his cards right, the Pathfinder could prove to be the most valuable of assets.

"Yes. I cannot deny she has been useful but I get the sense that she can be... Volatile." Evfra handed him a file from his desk.

"Time is of the essence. You will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts of course."

"I'll be back on Kadara before you know it."

_Everything is falling into place._

* * *

Back on Kadara, Reyes Vidal lingered at the entrance of Kralla's song. He watched a Krogan try and macho his way out of his tab. Umi's dagger in 3, 2 - yep. To the right of the bar, a brunette in a black leather jacket looked on. Ah, this must be our Pathfinder Ryder.

She's a fair-skinned young woman with a slim, athletic physique. Her dark hair obscured his view of her face from this angle, but the unmistakable guarded stance borne of years of training was apparent. He felt two pairs of eyes observing him from opposite corners of the room as he approached her. One curious Angara in bright blue garb and a security-type Human proudly clad in standard-issue Initiative civvies, check.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

He tapped the bar twice as he spoke, signaling Umi. The Asari irritably slammed two metal cups of whisky on the bar in front of him, looking ready to shank someone. He shot her a quick look, thanking her wordlessly.

He turned to the Pathfinder, offering her one of the drinks. Her keen eyes flicked over his countenance to ascertain his identity. He held her gaze and felt a pleasant jolt. He finally got to have a good look at her. The dossier he received had some grainy photos, but they did not do her any justice. Long, dark hair framed her delicate face in soft waves, soul-piercing hazel eyes, full cherub lips. _Damn_ , she's attractive.

_Focus, Reyes._

He raised his glass up. _Let's see how she responds to some old-school covert agent etiquette._ Drink, show a modicum of trust. A toast to a hopefully symbiotic relationship. She displayed zero hesitation. _Clink_ \- bottoms up. No wincing at the cheap alcohol's burn. Mildly impressed, he introduced himself.

"Shena. But you can call me Reyes." He reached his hand out - she shook it with a smooth hand, firm grip. Admittedly, he held it a second longer than he normally would have.

"Ryder. I was expecting someone more Angaran." Her first words to him, delivered with a poker-faced bluntness. He chuckled at this, professional charm switched on.

This Pathfinder certainly wasn't what he expected either. He was used to humans being laughably wide open, as simple as children's books. This one had her defenses up by default, undoubtedly trying to get a read on him as much as he was on her. She had deliberately positioned herself such that she had a view of the exit at all times. That way she had eyes on everyone that enters, as well as an easy escape route should any trouble occur. Her body language was taut, mistrusting - ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. She made no attempts at warmth. She was a professional. Wanted his intel, nothing more.

All this, yet he had no doubt in his mind that she felt the frisson the moment their eyes met. It was much too strong, and she was much too sharp not to notice. It took her aback for an almost-imperceptible second before she collected herself, cool as ice once more. _Curious._

"The Resistance pays me to supply information - among other things."

"Ah. A smuggler."

Reyes sensed some judgment in that statement of hers. He resisted the urge to smirk. Surely he didn't give the impression that he was one to care? Care, of all things, about the opinion of some uptight albeit surprisingly alluring little lady with daddy's title?

He cocked his head to the side, prompting her to walk with him to the nearby window. "Your man Vehn Terev was arrested by the leader of the Outcasts, Sloane Kelly. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. People want him dead. And Sloane, well, she's a 'woman of the people'."

"Lovely. I just love it when the lead mutineer decides to take justice into her own hands." the Pathfinder remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course. Did you see the heads on pikes decor? She's got a woman's touch."

"Everyone's ideal woman, I'm sure." she said, a shadow of a smile crossing her face. _Gods, I bet she's beautiful when she smiles._

"Oh yes, a pity she's taken. Are you?" He leaned a tad closer as he asked.

"Okay, no. Surely you've no trouble getting into whosoever's pants you please. No need for an attempt at mine."

 _She's feisty._ Reyes struggled not to show his delight. "Thanks for the compliment, but you're not my type."

She raised an eyebrow, "Good."

"Don't get me wrong, you're insanely attractive. You knew that already. But - I like my women dumb and disposable. It makes my life so much simpler."

The Pathfinder eyed him, reaching out to graze his arm. Reyes barely managed to keep the surprise off his face. "We both know where this is going, so why don't you take me back to your place?" She looked at him as if she just asked the world's most innocuous question. _Holy fuck, send help._

Reyes laughed, "Now that's just cruel, Pathfinder."

"You had it coming with your tasteless comment. Let's get shit done and never see each other again, yeah?"

"Sure." Reyes lied effortlessly. _We'll see each other again, Pathfinder. I still need you._

"Back to it, then."

"Right. Well, Sloane won't give Vehn up easily."

"I'm taking him. Hopefully without having to wrest him from anyone's dead hands." The steel in her voice told him she's not joking. He was visibly amused by this. _We're going to be friends, you and I._

"There should be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane. I'll talk to the Resistance." he concluded, already walking away. _This is where we keep her wanting more._

"How do I contact you if things go south?" she called out after him. He turned briefly, giving her a roguish wink.

He smiled to himself as he continued to exit Kralla's Song, he could almost feel her eyes boring through the back of his skull. He's in her head now. He had every intention of making this beneficial. Now it just might be fun, too.

* * *

_Well, fuck._

_Did he really just wink at me?_ Sara Ryder thought furiously, unconsciously feeling her chin to make sure her mouth wasn't gaping wide open. She moved to follow him.

How dare he? The nerve of that man. He stood much too close to her. Of course she would notice his strong, lean body, neatly-styled jet black hair, smooth olive skin, hypnotizing amber eyes. When he spoke it was like that smooth, distinct accent wrapped around his every word like smoke. It was electric from the very second she looked at him. He fucking knew it, too. He certainly would've been entertaining if this was just another bar encounter back on Earth. If she wasn't so busy saving the damn galaxy she might've let him know her for a night. She shook the thoughts away, irritated with herself.

Why does the "Angaran" contact have to be someone so infuriatingly _her_ type? Speaking of which, "I was expecting someone more Angaran." she mocked herself silently. _What a fine observation to make, Sara. You wet noodle. Wait, who cares? I have be-_

"Hey! You gotta pay!" The Asari bartender's rough voice jarred her out of her mental tirade. _And he stiffed me with the bill?!_ Motherfucker.

"Keep the change." Sara sighed, transferring credits with her omnitool.

"Always do." came the sassy retort from the bar.

* * *

"Ryder? Are you unwell? Your face is red." Jaal peered at Sara inquisitively as they stepped back out into the Kadaran sun.

"Quite well thanks, it must be the whisky." She answered much too quickly.

If Jaal was appeased, Liam certainly wasn't. "Sure that's what it is, Ryder." He said with a twinkle in his brown eyes. He's witnessed her drink more whisky than that.

Her face burned anew. "Let's move to the Outcast HQ. I need to meet this Sloane Kelly."

Two Krogan guards stopped her at Outcast leader's door. "Pathfinder only. Your companions stay out."

"They go where I go." Sara shot back, unperturbed by their sheer size advantage.

"That's the condition. Sloane's in there, show some respect."

Sara resisted the mighty urge to roll her eyes. Keep it cool, Sara. You need her. _For now, at least._ "Fine. Take me to her."

"We'll be around." Liam said, subtly tapping the communication device in his ear. She could call for backup if needed, and she knew neither of her friends would be opposed to blowing a door open with explosives. She nodded appreciatively.

Sloane Kelly was sprawled out on what looked like a throne, a Turian male standing tall beside her. Right-hand man, literally. She sounded like she was in mid-conversation with some of her Outcast underlings. The garish show of power left a bitter taste in Sara's mouth.

One of the Krogan guards elbowed her as if to hurry her along. She threw him a venomous look, sorely tempted to educate to him that a woman with her specific skill set didn't need a weapon to take him down. She swallowed the words. "Focus defenses here and here. The Kett have been quiet for too long." Sloane commanded, tapping on a holoscreen. She swiped it shut as Sara approached.

"What?" Sloane snapped impatiently by way of greeting. _This bitch._

Sara took a deep, calming breath. _Speak carefully now._ "Fancy throne you've got. Should I bow? Kiss your ring?"

_Oops._

"Very funny." Sloane responded testily. "So, what brings a Pathfinder to our humble port?"

"Vehn Terev. Name ring any bells?"

"What's he to you? And don't lie to me."

They stared at each other, the insufficiently camouflaged hostility thick in the air. Sara recognized this as the beginning of a deadlock if she ever saw one.

* * *

Jaal and Liam were on standby right outside the throne room's door. "Huh. No blood." Jaal observed. Sara chose to ignore the tone of surprise.

"Does this mean it went well?"

"It could have gone better." She answered truthfully. Liam shook his head with a poorly-suppressed grin.

"Perhaps Mr. Vidal had more success." SAM piped up. _Speak of the devil._ She saw Reyes coolly leaning against a post, already waiting for her.

"Jaal, let's go check out that merchant with the weapon mods that you mentioned." Liam was always quick at assessing a scene. Must be that crisis specialist background. He started off towards the market.

"I do not recall mentioning such a-"

"You did. It'll be fun, c'mon."

"Pathfinder. Over here." Reyes beckoned to her. Sara mentally squared her shoulders. _Oh, you smug bastard. I'm ready for you this time. Two can play this game and I fully intend to win._

* * *

Reyes Vidal had a relatively easy time getting the pieces moving on his end. He has been preparing for this after all. The Pathfinder's companions dispersed. "Have a nice chat?"

"Just wonderful. I think she likes me." came the Pathfinder's pithy response. Reyes was surprised by his own involuntary laughter.

"Don't worry, I found a workaround."

"Let me guess - it comes with strings attached." She folded her arms across her chest. There it is. Instant defense mechanism. He grinned inwardly. He's really gotten under her skin.

"Not any new ones. Give this to Vehn. That'll eat through whatever Sloane's holding him in, and it's untraceable. A Resistance agent will be waiting to pick Vehn up."

"Vehn's intel better be worth it."

"Heh. You'll be the judge of that, not me. There's a maintenance shaft around the corner. Sending the access code to your omnitool. You can handle the rest." He transferred the necessary data to her.

"Reyes." 

"Pathfinder?" 

"You owe me a drink." Reyes looked up from his omnitool, startled. He was anticipating a question on the brief or a curt dismissal. Instead there she was, a playful smile on her pretty face.

 _Alright, I'll bite._ "I suppose I do, don't I? Not sure what happened there, I'm usually the model gentleman." 

Ryder laughed - an enticing sound, music to his ears. "Somehow I don't believe you." Her words were a rebuke but her tone was coquettish. _Is she - she's flirting with me! She's breaking her own rules. To what end?_ It seems the Pathfinder wants to play his favorite game. He can't remember the last time a woman both intrigued and excited him quite this much.

"Because I'm lying. Come meet me at the Tartarus nightclub when you're free. First round's on me. You know this breaks your 'get shit done never see each other again' rule, right?" He smiled, a wicked smile that makes women's knees turn to jelly. 

She shrugged, seemingly unaffected, "I changed my mind. I'll see you there." 

He was right again. _This is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One sticks closely to Reyes and Sara's first encounter, some of the quest dialogue is kept intact as a stylistic choice. I wanted the vibe of the first chapter to be close to what we felt as we played _but_ with my version of the characters' inner workings. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter Two is being released shortly!


	2. Catapult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"And if his whisper splits the mist_   
>  _Just think of what he's capable of with his kiss_   
>  _Nice try, you cannot turn away but nice try"_   
>  [Song: Arctic Monkeys | Catapult](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3LsJMLWN2k)

###  **Two: Catapult**

Sara Ryder took in the bustling sounds of Kadara Port. She was feeling rather pleased with herself. Not even the abominable sulfur smell of the port could dampen her spirits. She successfully extracted her asset Vehn Terev from the clutches of that putrid bitch Sloane. He was in the custody of the Resistance as he should be, and he gave her key intel on a buried Kett transponder that could lead to the location of the Archon. All in all, things are starting to look up.

_Perhaps I'll even take Reyes up on that drink now._ She almost felt bad for being so cold to him when they first met. Almost. She allowed herself a smile at the thought of him. It seems he did have more use than just being a staggeringly handsome distraction. His intel had actually proven to be crucial. She must remember to thank him properly. Not that she wanted to see him again, mind. It was just the polite thing to do.

"The Charlatan strikes again!" A civilian gasped.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

A small crowd was beginning to form in front of Kralla's Song, over what looks like an Angara face down in a pool of his own bright blue blood. "You've all seen a dead body before, move along." an Outcast guard said, forcefully scattering the onlookers.

"SAM?" Sara scanned the body. "Angaran. Multiple lacerations on the face and abdomen." _Fuck._

"Another body? I don't get paid enough for this shit." the guard groused.

"There's been more than one murder?"

"Seven by my count. But that's all I know." She nodded her thanks.

"Perhaps Mr. Vidal would have more information, Pathfinder." SAM suggested _Dammit, SAM. I was afraid you'd say that._ Looks like thanking him then never seeing him again was off the table. It's back to business.

"Liam. Jaal. Put that arm-wrestling tournament on hold. Suit up and meet me at the elevator to the slums ASAP, please." Sara said over comms.

"...How did she know about the arm wrestling?" Jaal asked, puzzled.

"We've become predictable, my friend. We need to switch it up on her." Liam responded.

"It's easy. Testosterone, testosterone, check out my guns, testosterone." Sara teased.

"Oh _haha_ , Ryder."

_Where would I be without these guys? There's been a string of murders and I swear they're keeping me sane._ Sara stepped into her quarters on the Tempest, changing into her combat gear. She traced the red and white stripe down her arm, taking a steadying breath. The revered N7 armor was specially crafted for her by an armorsmith on the Nexus, made from a spare set of Alec's. She was initially hesitant to even try it on, knowing that while her father earned the prestigious rank, she had not.

Sara had served in the Systems Alliance military, performing various peacekeeping duties and continuing the search for Prothean technology. Her propensity for logic stemmed from her scientist mother, discipline from her soldier father. She had always intended to undergo further training at the Interplanetary Combatives Academy to earn the same rank as her father. However, life happened. Her mother's sickness came to light. The Initiative recruited her father and subsequently, herself and Scott. Family came first.

It was Cora of all people who eventually convinced her to use the armor. "Your father chose you to be Pathfinder. The armor is just a symbol now. Don't pass up combat advantage over some daddy issues." The straitlaced lieutenant Harper had gotten fed up with Sara's qualms, and it was exactly what she needed to hear. She's donned the armor since.

Sara stood waiting by the elevator to the slums, feeling her weapons. The cool metal always comforted her. N7 Hurricane SMG. M-8 Avenger assault rifle. N7 Crusader shotgun. Asari sword. She heard Jaal and Liam's familiar footsteps arrive behind her. "Ready?"

"You know it."

* * *

"It's so... red. " Jaal remarked as the Pathfinder team entered the Tartarus nightclub for the first time. 

It was, indeed. Red strobe lights and thumping music created a rather macabre effect. Cages were everywhere, occupied by dancers of varying species. An obscene, seedy location - a place so stereotypical for a criminal to be found in that it was almost comical. Or deliberate.

"Could you two make your rounds down here while I go check the upper level?"

Liam frowned, "I get why you're looking for him, but I still don't trust that Vidal character as far as I could throw him."

"Loud and clear, Kosta. I trust no one. If he tries anything funny, I'll feed him the end of my sword."

"Gory as always, Ryder. We'll be here."

Sara explored Tartarus' upper level, she and SAM scanning everything while trying to draw as little attention as possible. 

She overheard an employee handing off a tray, "Boss said to take this one to the private room. Best get a move on."

_Private room? I'm almost positive that that's where Reyes Vidal would be in this hellhole._ Sara followed the waitress, giving her a wide berth but staying within earshot.

A familiar voice spoke as the doors to the room slid open, "Tell her to call later, I'm drinking. And leave the bottle."

_Yep, found him._

Sara slipped into the room as the waitress was leaving. Reyes was seated on a couch, reading something on his datapad intently, long fingers reaching out for his drink. He brought the cold glass up to his furrowed brow before setting it down. Of course he has to look that good while concentrating on whatever dastardly thing he's up to. Of fucking course. _Alright Sara, ask for intel. Say thanks. Leave. You got this._

"Reyes. There's been murders. I need information."

Reyes looked up, a teasing smile lifting the corners of his mouth, "Honey, you're home! That's no way to greet someone still hard at work."

He's already joking around, neither surprised at what Sara said nor the fact that she was there. He definitely had eyes on the lower level that warned him of her arrival. She should have known better than to expect a straightforward interaction. It would always be a game of cat and mouse with this one. _I just have to make sure that I'm the cat._

She took a spot beside Reyes with a dramatic sigh. "Sorry for my foul mood darling, did you have have a rough day too? I killed my business associate, that fool-" She placed a hand on his, finally earning a flicker of surprise. She continued, voice grave, "He thought it would be a fine idea to try and play house while there were murders to be solved."

Reyes chuckled, "Damn, woman. Are you always so cold? Here I thought you were coming to see me for that drink I owe you."

"Trust me, I'd much rather be here to thank you and casually enable each other's alcoholism. No such luck."

"Well, well. You wanted to thank me, visit me in a social setting and you're already on strike two."

"Of?"

"You can't keep your hands to yourself. First at Kralla's, now here."

"...What are you, twelve? Dear diary, today the Pathfinder touched my arm while teaching me a lesson on why I should keep my tasteless opinions to myself."

"I resent that. It's 'captain's log' not 'dear diary'."

Sara laughed inspite of herself, "Alright, truce! Thank you for helping me return Vehn Terev to the Resistance. Your assistance was invaluable."

"So you _are_ capable of being nice without sarcasm! It wasn't free, by the way. This isn't a charity. Quid pro quo, Pathfinder."

"I expected as much. Good thing I already know how to repay you. You weren't the least bit surprised when I mentioned the murders. Which means you've already looked into this and that you probably have leads. My A.I. and I can help you where you're stuck."

Reyes regarded her with an unreadable expression, "Alright, Pathfinder. Let's help each other out." 

* * *

Reyes Vidal hummed a ditty as he moved his skillful hands from wire to wire. He was rigging the Roekaar base with several expertly-placed explosives. A good number of Collective members had drawn the Roekaar out of the cave by intercepting their caravan of supplies. As one can imagine, the Roekaar were not okay with this. It was the perfect opportunity to set up a nice little trap. The humming however, was not just due to the impending fireworks. The humming was mostly brought about by a certain Sara Ryder.

Ryder had suddenly shown up to his private room on the second floor of Tartarus, asking for intel on the recent murders. Impeccable timing really, he had long suspected the Roekaar's involvement but he was missing the final piece. He had yet to plan what kind of verbal gymnastics he would have had to perform had she gone to visit him solely as a social call. "Hey beautiful, glad you're here. Yes I would very much like to get you into my bed, but there's these murders that I need you to solve." Ha. Gone was the casual black ensemble that she wore when they first met. She was a sight to behold in her full N7 armor, armed to the teeth. Somehow, even more attractive than the last time he laid eyes on her.

Reyes assured her that the local rumors were likely wrong, that these murders do not fit in with what they knew about the Charlatan's methods. True to form, she went straight to the crime scene in the Badlands and got to work. He assisted her over comms and together they acquired the proof they needed to implicate the Roekaar.

Incredible AI aside, guiding her through the job felt natural, even easy. Ryder took his direction well, was acutely perceptive, thorough and unemotional when reporting findings. Witnessing just how good she was at her job was pushing all the right buttons for him. _"I sound integral to this plan."_ Reyes replayed her teasing voice in his mind. Gods, she just can't help it can she?

Approaching footsteps shook Reyes out of his reverie as he connected the last wire. _They're coming back._ By his estimate, Ryder should show up any second now as well. He hopped over some containers and hid silently, out of sight. Angaran chatter and increased footfalls from the back entrance. Right on cue, the front doors slid open. A lovely, if slightly miffed voice spoke, "Reyes should be here." Ryder.

"You like him." Her Angaran companion's frank observation. This made Reyes grin to himself in the shadows.

"That's not-" Ryder started defensively, but the Roekaar had spotted their unwelcome guests.

"Don't move." A recruit pulled his gun out on Ryder and her companions. They put their hands up. Odd. _I suppose trying the diplomatic option first is to be expected of a Pathfinder._

"Were we too loud?" Ryder pouted. Reyes almost laughed aloud where he was crouched. _Sassing enemies with guns drawn, not so much._

"Silence. Farah will deal with you." Ryder's gaze swept rapidly all over their surroundings - he could practically see the cogs turning in her head, counting the enemies, checking their weapons, noting her exits. They were escorted to the female Angara who was obviously in charge, presumably the aforementioned Farah. Reyes put his hand on the rifle that he had once ripped right out of freshly-dead Kett hands. He wanted to see how this played out, but he'll be ready to intervene as needed.

"I don't need to tell you what happens next." Farah's disdain at being in the presence of aliens was clear. Reyes was willing to wager that this is their killer.

"You're gonna try to kill me and my friends. I've got a few questions first." Ryder replied coolly, sounding almost - well, bored. _Such an utterly fascinating woman._

"No. We don't talk to outsiders."

"What about one of your own?" Ryder's Angaran companion spoke up.

"You eat with them. Travel with them. _Smell_ like them. You'll bleed, just like the others." Farah pulled out a ceremonial dagger, a twin to the one Ryder had acquired while investigating the crime scene. _Bingo._

"You murdered innocent people." Ryder's anger was palpable, simmering just beneath the surface.

Reyes' grip tightened on his rifle.

"Invaders and sympathizers. None of you are innocent!" Farah spat, hatred spilling out.

He took careful aim.

Farah reached for her pistol - _now!_ His bullet hit its mark. She dropped her weapon with a yelp of pain and surprise. Reyes dashed out of his perch and to Ryder's side.

"You're late." Ryder's tone was dry, but her expression betrayed her. She was impressed. To be fair, it _was_ an impressive shot.

"I've got a good reason. Do you trust me?"

"Heck, no."

A bark of laughter escaped his mouth at the brutal honesty, "Smart girl." _I am about to blow this place and its inhabitants to hell and this impossible woman is making me belly laugh._

He pressed the detonator - _fifteen seconds_. "However, you've no choice in this. Move!" Something in Reyes' voice made the Pathfinder team haul ass, following his lead to safety.

_Boom!_ Reyes' explosives went off in quick succession. The cavern shook violently. Screams and sounds of crumbling rocks - then, silence. He wiped out Farah and her Roekaar cell. As designed, of course.

"Still mad?" Reyes yelled over the rubble.

"Literally cannot hear you right now!" She yelled back.

Ryder jetpacked around, sweeping the area. She picked up a datapad, "It's too damaged to read physically. SAM, see if you can salvage any data please."

"Affirmative. The logs indicate that Farah's Roekaar cell came here for recruits then started murdering locals."

She glanced his way, "You were right, Reyes."

"You'll see it's a habit of mine." Reyes informed her offhandedly. She pressed her lips together in an expression he now recognized as her trying not to smile.

"You did well, Ryder." He paused, "Don't worry, I'll let all the important people know who to thank."

" _We_ did well." She corrected him. _Had I known taking out some baddies with explosives is what melts this little lady's icy exterior I'd have done it sooner._ There was genuine gratitude in her eyes when she looked at him. It was unsettling. Pleasantly so, but unsettling nonetheless.

_Woman, I can throw you off too._ He stepped closer to her, "Careful, I'll start thinking you like me." He warned, voice low in her ear.

"So? Would that be a problem?" _Shit._ He felt his pulse quicken.

_Not at all._ "Depends. Don't be a stranger, Pathfinder." He finally managed, his smile more assured than he was.

Truth be told, this could be very bad indeed. He didn't anticipate that the Pathfinder would be this engrossing. Sara Ryder could yet be his undoing. Worst of all, he found that at least for this very second - he didn't care.

* * *

A new message flashed on Reyes Vidal's datapad. "Your shiny new bauble is here." From Kian Dagher, bartender and proprietor of Tartarus - and an old friend of Reyes'. It seems Ryder took his words about not being a stranger to heart. He prepared himself for the complete havoc that she manages to wreak all over his perfected facade.

Ryder entered the room alone. Or rather, her companions must be waiting downstairs. "Ryder. Welcome."

A bottle of whisky and two glasses were brought up for them. "You remembered."

"I'm a man of my word. A gentleman, remember? Please, sit." This elicited a melodious laugh from Ryder as she settled down beside him. He poured two drinks and she surprised him by reaching across his body to pick her own glass up. _Stars above, the scent of her._ She smelled freshly showered, light and clean, bright and green - like spring back home. She touched her glass to his and winked, taking a quick gulp. He followed suit. Why does it feel like he's getting a dose of his own medicine?

Reyes surreptitiously watched her mouth, full and inviting with the slightest sheen of the whisky she just drank. _I can see how perfect those lips would look around my-_ "Reyes. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"Hm?"

"Two reasons. First, it looks like I owe you my gratitude again. So thank you. I mean it. You've proven to be a valuable ally."

"You're welcome. I told you so. And the second reason?"

"I need to get to know you."

He stared, unable to get a read on her intentions. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"I can't work with a complete stranger. I can safely assume we'll be working together again - there's still much to do on Kadara. I need more than 'Resistance contact' to go on." He chuckled at this. Of course she meant work. Of course.

"Shoot, Ryder. But I get to ask questions of my own."

"Deal. Oh and Reyes? Call me Sara."

A warmth spread through his body and it had nothing to do with the meager amount of alcohol he's ingested. "Alright, Sara. You may begin."

"Your code name - Shena. What does it mean?"

"It means mouth, in Angaran. I'm good with - words."

"Among other things?" Sara asked mischievously. _There she goes, wielding my own tactics against me._

"Never had a complaint." Reyes drawled, looking right into her hazel eyes as he did. Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze first. _A victory._ He smiled, satisfied.

_"Call me Sara."_

The simplest of phrases, yet he could feel himself slowly but surely coming undone.

* * *

Sara Ryder was in a shipping crate slash clinic. Yes, a shipping crate. She had been busying herself with the restoration of Kadara. She could feel the whirlwind of activities taking a toll on her body. Lexi might just kill her on her next check-up, but there was just too much to be done.

Today, she was returning a stolen formula to its rightful owner, Dr. Ryota Nakamoto. The doctor's expression of pure relief was all she needed. That, and the knowledge that she helped stop the production of a dangerous drug called Oblivion reminded her of the perks of her job.

"Pathfinder, thank you again. This means everything. You're now the second person on Kadara that I'll be forever indebted to." Dr. Nakamoto thanked her profusely.

"Just doing my job, doctor. Wait - the second? Surely you don't mean Sloane?"

"Hell no. I didn't have a leg to stand on when I left the Outcasts. I needed a place to take care of my patients. A smuggler helped me with this spot. Resourceful fellow, let me tell you. A shipping crate, three beds and caches full of medical supplies later, I was up and running again. His only conditions were; don't ask where he got these things and take care of whatever patients he sends my way once in a while. I was more than happy to comply."

A wave of giddy realization washed over Sara. "Doctor, tell me - was this man's name Reyes Vidal?"

"Why yes - how did you? Never mind, I won't ask. You didn't hear it from me."

"My lips are sealed, doctor." Sara found herself unable to wipe the ridiculous smile from her face as she left the makeshift clinic.

Liam let out a low whistle. "Shit, lover boy is secretly Robin Hood."

"Oh stop it, Liam." Sara couldn't even make her scolding sound partway convincing.

"Robin Hood? Should I even ask?" Jaal eyed Liam warily.

"Nah, this one's simple. An old Earth legend. He robbed from the rich and gave to the poor." Liam explained.

"Hm, a strangely noble new form of thievery."

Strange, indeed. _You are full of surprises, Reyes Vidal._

* * *

"Why hello there, Mr. Vidal. How may I assist you today?" A luxurious voice came from the vidcon. The one speaking was a hologram of Keema Dohrgun, Angaran representative for Sloane Kelly.

"I need a favor. Sloane's party is coming up soon - I need you to wrangle an invite for myself and a friend."

"A _friend_ , you say? You don't happen to mean the pretty little human Pathfinder that just reactivated Kadara's vault, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Reyes could feel her disapproval, as if a hologram could disapprove.

"Is this for business - or pleasure?" _The real question is, what business was it of hers?_

"Why Keema, could it not be both?" his trademark charming smile did not reach his eyes. His patience was wearing thin with this ambitious Angara. Sometimes, the very reason why you chose an ally is the same reason you want them gone. Still, Keema fit the bill for his expectations and he knew it. Besides, he couldn't very well groom someone new at this stage.

"It would be a shame if your plans get derailed by just another one of your conquests." Keema answered casually - part observation, part veiled threat. Reyes did not like threats.

"Get it done, Keema. Report back to me when you do."

A pause. "I will." She huffed. He ended the call. This request of his was, in fact, both for business and pleasure. He just didn't owe the hands an explanation of what the brain was intending.

His datapad glowed with a new message from Kian. "Trouble. Come talk - it's Zia." _Fucking hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter Two! Hope you enjoyed and if you did - feel free to leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome as well. I'll be working on Chapter Three, soon! :)


	3. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"But you're perfect_   
>  _Poorly wired circuit_   
>  _And got hands like an ocean_   
>  _Push you out, pull you back in"_   
>  [Song: Julia Michaels | Issues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dqMyh4ILIg)

###  **Three: Issues**

Reyes Vidal made his way to the first level of Tartarus, red lights and syncopated dance music doing nothing for his nerves. _Zia Cordier._ Reyes and Zia had what he thought was a clear arrangment during their short-lived fling. Alcohol. Sex. Casual and physical, nothing more. Apparently, he wasn't quite clear enough. Zia's emails had started to involve wanting to make plans with him, talking about their - he shuddered - _future_ together. It was truly astonishing, as he made sure they knew close to nothing about each other. Reyes told her as much, in an email coldly telling her not to contact him again.

Zia had begun to stoop to juvenile tactics to get his attention as of late, getting his middle men drunk, stealing ships and the like. She hadn't inflicted any lasting damage, but he wasn't about to wait for the day that she did. He should have known better than to get involved with a woman in the same business as he was. An uncharacteristically rookie mistake. Hell hath no fury, as they say.

Kian Dagher was instructing one of his employees to cover for him behind the bar. He silently walked to his back office with Reyes in tow. As soon as the door was shut and they sat down, he looked at Reyes and said "You're fucked."

"Let me guess; Zia's dead and they want me to write the eulogy." Reyes joked.

"Always with the jokes when he's nervous."

" _Or_ , I'm naturally hilarious."

"Very. Look, it's not good. She intercepted your latest cargo. Y'know, the one that belongs to the client who offered hefty credits on top of your usual fees?"

Reyes exhaled loudly, pressing his fingers to his forehead. _She really wants to cross the line? Was she always this stupid?_ "You brought this on yourself, thinking with your dick again."

Reyes couldn't resist a wry smile from spreading across his face. "You wound me, Kian. Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, which is why I'm telling you. I wouldn't put it past Zia to get her goons to try and jump you. You know you can't use the Collective on this, you risk exposing the connection. We better think of something, fast." Kian's right. He needed the help of a small, reliable team that was unaffiliated with either of Kadara's factions to reclaim his cargo.

Kian suddenly sat upright as if struck by an idea. "Come to think of it, Reyes - the Pathfinder team would be perfect."

"Are you out of your mind? You want me to take Sara to what may become a possible confrontation with _Zia_?"

Kian's raised eyebrows told Reyes that his casual use of the Pathfinder's first name did not escape him. "Have you got a better idea?"

"Well - no. I don't suppose I have a choice. Fine, I'll ask her right now." Reyes acquiesced, both uneasy and enlivened at the prospect of working with Sara again. He wrote her a quick email: " _Sara, I've got a business proposition for you. Come meet me when you're free? -RV_ "

"Jesus, Reyes - you're smiling while writing an email. I knew all the time she's been spending over here was no coincidence." Kian groaned.

"I haven't been sleeping with her if that's what you're implying."

"...What? You've suddenly grown a conscience?"

The lack of a witty response from Reyes prompted Kian to scrutinize his face suspiciously. "Oh no, no no _no_ \- that look is much worse. You're smitten!"

Reyes waved a dismissive hand at his friend's stern accusation. "It's not some miraculous moral awakening. I just can't risk complicating my relationship with Sara right now - she happens to be the Pathfinder. I'm at a delicate stage in my plans, as you very well know."

"Bullshit. You're scared she'll hate your guts."

 _Damn it, Kian._ It shook him to hear it from the person who knew him the most. "Don't be ridiculous. It's nothing - I could fuck her right out of my system if I wanted to." Now that he's said it aloud, maybe it'll be true. Maybe now he could convince himself to believe it.

* * *

"You better start talking, Sara." Sara Ryder was sipping on her coffee on the couch in the Pathfinder's quarters, legs propped up on Gil Brodie's lap.

Gil set his coffee mug down and grabbed hold of her ankle, hand poised threateningly above her foot. "Gil, fucking don't! Hot fucking coffee in my hands!" Sara growled.

"One - wash that dirty mouth. Two - get to talkin'! You probably already wasted like ten minutes of my allotted time!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sara sniffed, taking another sip of coffee.

"You're going to bluff _me_ of all people? ...May I please speak to SAM?" Gil asked sweetly.

"Fine. Have at him." Sara grumbled, knowing when she's beaten.

"SAM? Could you please verify that little Ms. Sara the obsessive Type A has me penciled in on her schedule?"

"Correct, Mr. Brodie. Sara is much like Alec in this regard. She wakes up at 0430 each day and follows a specific pattern for most of her activities." SAM wasted no time. The AI seemed to like being included in conversations, especially on his favorite topic - Sara.

Sara and SAM did not always have the cordial relationship they enjoyed today. Initially, Sara had difficulty accepting that SAM was permanently a part of her - a constant reminder that Alec was truly gone. Dr. Lexi T'Perro had a large part in her psychological healing and acceptance of SAM. Lexi provided her with the vital perspective that both of her parents' precious legacies lived on through her. L5n Biotic implant by her mother and SAM by her father.

Gil threw her the most self-satisfied look she's ever seen on another human's face. Sara responded by giving him a hefty smack on the arm. "Ow! _Engineer_ , not soldier! You can't escape this with violence. Spill!"

Sara heaved a sigh. "You win, you soulless ginger. I already know what you're going to ask me - I probably have Jaal's big Angaran mouth to thank for that. I'll get right to it. There's nothing new between Reyes and I. Things haven't progressed past a harmless flirtation. He's easy on the eyes and unexpectedly reliable. That's it."

"Really, Sara? How dare you rob me of the chance to live vicariously through you?"

Sara laughed. "I'll admit it, there's something there. I do like the man. He's tempting - but I can't. For obvious reasons."

"Ugh I get it, you're saving us all. The galaxy's not gonna implode because you have some semblance of a love life. I didn't say shack up with him and have his babies, did I?"

"I just can't afford hindrances of any k-"

Gil held up a hand. "I'm gonna stop you right there. Your own happiness is not a hindrance. You need to live a little - feel it do it, yeah? It wouldn't be such a bad thing to have someone when all is said and done. Bet you anything you've been voluntarily spending time with Reyes. It's what happens when you _like_ someone, Sara."

Sara was turning this over in her mind for a moment when Gil addressed SAM again. "SAM, could you give me a rundown of Sara's latest social activities?"

"Certainly. Sara's most common interactions are summarized as follows: Sparring with Liam, gun mods with Jaal, running with Cora, polishing weapons with Drack, Heleus science with Suvi, all things Tempest with Kallo, Remnant artifacts with Peebee, marketplace analysis with Vetra, crew's wellbeing with Lexi, Q&A with SAM and social hour with Gil."

"Yep, I definitely see space in there for _sexy time with Reyes_." Gil mimed writing through the air.

"It is worth noting that Sara does not have history of scheduling intimacy. The previous encounter with Mr. Kosta-"

" _SAM, no!_ " Sara spoke into their private channel in a panic, but the damage was done. Gil's mouth was hanging open like a hinge.

"You had sex with Liam?!"

"Shhhh! And don't get so excited. It was _one_ time."

"I'll forgive the fact that you didn't tell me because I have _so_ many questions." Gil's gray eyes gleamed with renewed interest.

"Forget them. Here's everything I'm willing to share: We were having drinks on his couch. We had only just gotten to Andromeda - both homesick and lonely. We survived Habitat-7 together. He looked good with his shirt off. Things happened."

"That's more like it, Sara! Remind me to never sit on that couch in storage again. Now, don't be a spoilsport. Gimme more."

"There's honestly nothing more. We agreed it was a one-time thing. We work together, no need to make shit awkward. He said he's a big boy and-"

"Is he?" Gil wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

" _Gil!_ "

"Not sorry. Well?"

"...Yeah."

Gil did a ridiculous fist pump and Sara couldn't hold back anymore, laughter bubbling forth and chasing all worries away for one lovely moment in time.

* * *

_There he is._ Sara Ryder briefly wondered if Reyes knew how much he stood out amidst Kralla's daytime crowd of unwashed Exiles. Never mind that he was much cleaner than everyone else, he seemed to permanently exude an aura of easy confidence. That, or perhaps Sara's eyes just naturally gravitated to the handsome bastard - also a distinct possibility. He stood with his back to the entrance, casually leaning on the bar with both elbows.

Reyes had asked for her assistance for a bind he was in, something about a business rival stealing cargo intended for a VIP client of his. He proposed a 60-40 split on the profits but she refused it. She felt oddly pleased that he trusted her and insisted that she'd help him out as a personal favor.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

"That's my line." Reyes had a warm smile on his face as he turned to face her. Their eyes locked and she could almost swear like there were actual sparks flying. She was wholly unfamiliar with this feeling of simultaneously wanting to run into and away from such obvious danger.

 _Shit, I don't know about this._ Sara decided to give Gil's advice a chance and see where things go with Reyes, but parts of her were still fighting it. It felt like all her life she's trained to be stronger, smarter, better. She exercised precise control over every aspect of her life and yet here she was, standing in front of a man who could shatter her defenses with a single look. Suffice to say that Sara wasn't accustomed to morphing into a breathless damsel.

Umi broke the spell with a sound of pure disgust from behind the bar. "You want a drink or a room?"

"You have private rooms now?" Reyes asked with exaggerated interest, tossing Sara a meaningful glance. Umi scowled.

Sara bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry about him, Umi. We need information, actually."

"That'll cost you more than a round of drinks."

"Done." Sara quickly transferred the credits to Umi before she could change her mind.

"Looks like I may never stop being in your debt, Sara."

She smirked at him. "True, but I'm sure I can think of ways you can repay me."

Another groan of disgust from Umi. "Could do with a lot less of that eye-fucking in front of me. What do you want to know?"

"Zia Cordier. She been around here recently?" Reyes asked.

"You mean your ex-girlfriend? Yeah, she was here."

 _Wait, what in the actual fuck? An ex-girlfriend, here on Kadara?_ Sara felt a sudden irrational stab of jealousy but thankfully managed to keep her expression neutral.

"Girlfriend is not the word I'd choose. We just had drinks occasionally, so-" Reyes trailed off and cleared his throat. "Anyway, she was here?" He seemed determined to get his credits' worth of intel, while trying to detract from the fact that there was no mention to Sara that this business rival was an ex.

"Yeah. Met with a Salarian. Shifty guy I've never seen before. Maybe it was the Charlatan."

"Anything's possible. You overhear their conversation?"

"They were plannning to meet someone at Spirit's Ledge."

"Thanks, Umi."

"Whatever. You didn't hear it from me." Umi turned away immediately after, as if she couldn't stand the tension between Sara and Reyes a second longer.

"Shall we go check that meeting spot?"

"No, I'll go with my team. You go follow the Collective lead." the iciness of Sara's response was not lost on Reyes.

"Sara, she was never my girlfriend. Frankly I don't care what happens to her, I just want my cargo back."

"I didn't want or need an explanation. Your personal life is none of my business. Umi mentioned the Charlatan - this could be bigger than your little smugglers' rivalry."

Reyes studied her face with a furrowed brow that melted into an impish smile. "Why Sara, are you _jealous_?" The very notion that she might be seemed to delight him. _Infuriating._

Sara gave him an indifferent shrug. "Not sure why you'd think that. We better get to work. Contact each other via comms for any developments?"

Much to Sara's currently petty satisfaction, Reyes looked puzzled again for a moment. He quickly recovered, chuckling and shaking his head. "As you wish. Talk to you soon."

* * *

Reyes Vidal landed his shuttle a safe distance away from the target location and continued on foot. It seems he was the first to arrive at the coordinates that Sara provided. She located the navpoint on a datapad that Zia likely left behind for the buyer. As he suspected, the shifty Salarian was a fence and was in no way affiliated with the Collective. _"Go follow the Collective lead."_ \- Sara's clipped orders to split up. She was jealous, endearingly so. He thought he had her on the ropes by calling her out on it, then she shot him down like a duck in hunting season. He grinned. Never a dull moment.

Reyes entered the venue silently, gun drawn. He moved cautiously from cover to cover. No sign of anyone inside. He then spots a large pile of crates sitting in the back of the room. _This is checkmate, Zia._

He heard the rumble of wheels on the craggy landscape. It sounded like the Nomad but he can never be too certain. He heard chatter and he crouched, rifle at the ready.

"What're you gonna do if the ex-girlfriend shows up?" Male, British accent. _Ah, there's my Pathfinder and her team._

"If she threatens us in any way, I treat her as I would any other hostile. Whatever past she may have with Reyes is no deterrent."

"More like a propellant, eh Ryder?"

"Very funny, Kosta. Stand-up comedian could be a possible career path should you find yourself suddenly unemployed."

Reyes laughed aloud at this, holstering his weapon. "If you guys are done planning deaths and future employment, I found our stolen cargo."

"Reyes! I don't believe you've formally met my friends? Introductions are in order. Liam, Jaal - Reyes Vidal."

Reyes took note of the rapport and natural banter between Sara and the people she called her friends. Friends, not mere associates or colleagues. The Angara stuck out his hand first.

"Jaal Ama Darav. Thank you for your service to the Resistance." Jaal gave him a couple pats on the back along with the handshake, a typical Angaran greeting.

"Likewise, Jaal." Reyes responded in kind.

"Liam Kosta. Pathfinder team and Ryder's bodyguard." Liam's voice was friendly but Reyes could feel his eyes sizing him up.

"Reyes Vidal. Smuggling and espionage."

"Psh Kosta, I've saved your ass more than you've saved mine." Sara teased, scanning their surroundings with her AI.

"I don't know about that, might need an official tally by SAM." Liam joked back.

Reyes looked back and forth between Sara and Liam, getting the sense that there might be some kind of history there. A jab of an unpleasant emotion struck him and it took him a second to realize that it was jealousy. _Shake it off, Reyes._

"Oh how could I forget, SAM is protesting. SAM, Reyes. Reyes, SAM."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Vidal." He heard SAM's electronic voice for the first time.

"SAM, the fancy AI! I'm honored."

Sara laughed. "He likes you."

The men each hoisted up a crate, breaking locks with the butts of their guns. Sara kept watch with what he recognized as an M-8 Avenger assault rifle.

"These are... empty." Jaal said, voicing out what everyone saw. Reyes and Sara gave each other a sharp glance, reaching the same conclusion.

"This was some elaborate set-up."

"There was never any cargo to begin with." They practically spoke over each other, knowing at once that they've been played.

"Someone's here." Sara hissed, signaling her team to take their positions.

A click of footsteps. "Bravo! I knew you'd figure it out eventually." Reyes recoiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Zia." Reyes said through gritted teeth. She stood in front of him, same as always - smug expression on her face, bottle-red hair and the accent he once found appealing. _What is she playing at? Could she be working for someone?_

"You could never resist a big payout." Zia sneered at him.

"What can I say? I'm a greedy man." Reyes responded. He was trying to buy time as he looked around for the ambush, knowing Zia couldn't have showed up alone.

"This is why we didn't work out. You're too selfish." _I get to find out why her imaginary relationship didn't go well? Lovely._

"Sounds like you don't know him at all. Reyes is a good man." Sara rushed to his defense before he could think of a retort. Reyes stared at her angered face, angry on his behalf. He has been called many things, a good man was not one of them. If he had ever been more pleasantly surprised in his life, he didn't remember.

Zia laughed condescendingly, looking down at the considerably shorter Sara with pitying eyes. "Oh honey, you've no idea how wrong you are. But you will."

Jaal tutted, shaking his head. "Big mistake, Red." Liam muttered.

"Leave her out of this." Reyes warned Zia.

Zia let out a forced chuckle, expression darkening. "You must really like this one, Reyes."

Reyes' patience neared its end and by the looks of Sara, so had hers. "Cut the shit. What is this all about?"

"Apart from playing me for a fool? You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It's gotten more than my attention."

"So what? The local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?"

"Something like that." Zia responded coyly. She was toying with him. Reyes saw Sara making hand signals behind her back to Jaal and Liam from the corner of his eye.

"Give me a reason, bitch. _Please._ I really wish you would." Sara goaded Zia. Reyes groaned inwardly, a strange mixture of admiration and trepidation in his stomach. He's been warned that she could be volatile but this Pathfinder has officially lost her marbles.

Zia's face twisted with hatred. "Move in!" she barked.

Jaal laughed at the shock on Reyes' face. "If you've never witnessed Ryder in combat, you're about to see the reason for the bravado." The doors slid open and Zia's men poured in, weapons hot. Reyes and the Pathfinder team took cover. They were outnumbered and no one seemed to be in the least bit concerned.

"Feel free to pick your jaw up off the floor when we're done." Liam quipped, readying dual Omni-blades.

"Jaal, 10 o'clock, sniper first. Liam, on your 3, fuck 'em up. Leave her. She's mine." Sara had a huge grin on her face. It was almost frightening how thoroughly she seemed to be enjoying this. She aimed at Zia, fingers flying over what looked like a tech device on her right arm. For a split second it seemed that nothing happened, then flames bloomed and spread on everything combustible on Zia. _She fucking set her on fire._

"Kill her!" Zia shrieked in pain, attempting to put the flames out by dropping to the floor. Too late - Sara charged across the room in a rush of blinding blue light. An indescribable shiver ran through him. _She's biotic!_ The ground shook as she slammed her fist down, tossing bodies up in the air with a nova of dark energy. The blade of Sara's Asari sword was waiting for Zia as she fell - a brutal, final stab. Looks like this was the signal they were waiting for. Jaal outsniped the disoriented enemy sharpshooter with ease and Liam leapt into the fray using his jumpjets. A bullet whizzed past, narrowly missing Reyes as he gawked. A precise shot from his rifle took the offending party down. _Can't a man be amazed in peace around here?_

"Nice shot, Vidal!" Jaal yelled over the sounds of battle.

"Thank you!"

It was as if Sara came alive on the battlefield, a thing of horrifying beauty. She was a whirling dervish moving from hostile to hostile with a flash of biotics, a glint of metal, and the occasional boom of a shotgun to the face. _That is probably as good an indication as any to never get involved with someone. But damn, that's sexy._

And then, everything was still.

"Clear!" Liam and Jaal reported from both sides. Sara walked around, doing a final sweep of the area with SAM. She found one of Zia's thugs dying but not dead, clutching his chest wound. Without pause, she swiftly plunged her sword down into his neck.

Liam shuddered, "She's explained before how we should never let anyone slowly bleed to death. Or, potentially get up and shoot at us as we leave. It doesn't make it any less grody to see her do it."

Sara shook the blood from her blade, "Clear. So, Reyes - should I be expecting more attacks like this?"

"Well, I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me. Kind of flattering." Reyes remarked glibly.

"They might try again. She did try to get you here alone."

He let out a short chuckle, "You worried about me, Sara?"

" _Reyes._ "

"Relax, I know they're coming now. They won't get the jump on me."

"Good. Are we done with this?"

"Yes. Thank you, everyone. I'll clean up here." Reyes instinctively took hold of Sara's arm as she passed by him. She halted, eyes on the hand on her arm then up to his face, startled.

"What you said back there - about me being a good man. Thank you."

"I meant it." She said, softly, as though afraid of the implications of her own statement. He searched her eyes and knew it to be true. The way she looked at him pierced his insides. Reyes wanted to kiss her, right then and there - but something stopped him. If it was between the fear of rejection and the pile of dead bodies, he would rather face the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that might be reading this, sorry for the delay between chapters. Things have been crazy hectic at my job! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Sara and Reyes finally get to go on their first "date". ;) As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Touch me,_   
>  _You're electric, babe_   
>  _Move me,_   
>  _Take me from this place"_   
>  [Song: Alina Baraz Ft. Khalid | Electric](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwWrSR8SFEc)

###  **Four: Electric**

Sara Ryder woke to the persistent beeping sound of a new message. She blindly felt around on her nightstand until her fingers found the datapad. "SAM, lights please. What time is it?"

"0214, Sara."

She groaned. This better be important. She read the message with bleary eyes. _"Sara, call me when you get this. -RV"_

Sara sprang up, swinging her legs off the bed. "What could Reyes possibly want at this hour?" she muttered aloud, but she couldn't stop a smile from tugging on her lips. She was finding it increasingly difficult to resist Reyes' charms. Especially when he was shaping up to be so much more than just an annoyingly handsome ally.

Reyes was a complex man to be sure. She liked the glimpses she caught underneath all the carefully placed layers of irreverence and innuendo. He was astute, dependable and endlessly resourceful. Though unlikely to admit it, she genuinely admired him and enjoyed his company. That said, she had the unshakable inkling that there was still much of him to uncover.

Sara stopped by the bathroom, splashing her face and running her fingers through her hair. She checked her reflection and realized she was showing a lot more skin than usual. Clad in only a tightly-fitted black tank top and little gray cotton shorts with a white trim. He would even see of some of her tattoos. _Well, knowing him he'll like the view. If we're being completely honest I won't mind it if he stares._

She arrived at the meeting room. "SAM, call Reyes please."

"Calling. Vidcon connected."

"Sara! I was just thinking ab-" Reyes stopped mid-sentence, apparently noticing the lack of the usual amount of clothing on Sara.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh I have many words, none of which are appropriate for this channel."

She grinned at him wickedly, enjoying every second of his gaze. "I gotta say this isn't sounding very urgent, Reyes. I see you're not dying. Why I was plucked out of my slumber at this unholy hour?"

Reyes chuckled, a deep and satisfying sound. "Alright, alright. Sloane's holding a get together for the locals tomorrow. I managed to snag an invite. Care to be my plus-one?"

" _Sloane's_ hosting a party?" Sara asked disbelievingly.

"She sees these events as a necessary evil to keep the locals happy. What better way to stick it to Kadara's self-proclaimed ruler than taking you to her party as my date?" Sara hoped she didn't give away any signs of just how much those last three words pleased her.

"You asking me out, Reyes?"

"Took me long enough. I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"And if I don't want you to be?"

"That can be arranged." Reyes responded, voice low and laced with implications. _Good lord, how is he this hot even as a hologram? I better wrap this up while I'm ahead._

"You know I can't say no to free drinks."

Reyes laughed. "Especially from Sloane's reserve. I'll meet you outside Outcast HQ at eighteen hundred hours?" _He even picked up on my preference for military time._

"See you then, Reyes."

"It's a date." He winked at her and she ended the call before he could catch her smiling again. _Sexy bastard._ Sara flung herself face down on her bed the moment she got back to her quarters, successfully killing the urge to scream into her pillow like an infatuated teenager. The giddy feeling from the dancing butterflies in her stomach however, just wouldn't quit.

* * *

"This is a private event." a guard watched Sara Ryder warily. She stood near the entrance of the Outcast HQ, waiting for Reyes. _I'm not even trying to enter yet and Sloane's cronies are already riding my ass. I can't wait to see her face when I come strolling in._

"I'm with someone."

Sara sensed his approach before she saw him - the commanding presence, the self-assured gait. "That would be me. Reyes Vidal." came his smooth voice from behind her. He placed a hand on the small of her back, raising the tiny hairs on the back of her neck.

The guard narrowed his eyes and checked his datapad. "Go on in."

"You're late." Reyes spoke, beating her to the punch.

"Clever, but I don't think it knows how to tell time."

"Forgive me. I'll do better on our next one." He gave her a radiant smile. _This man never fights fair. And who told him he was getting another date?_ He dropped the hand on her back as they walked through the door, a wise move. There were too many prying eyes and loose lips on Kadara. The goal was to enjoy the party while grinding Sloane's gears, not announce their... Well, whatever it was that they were having.

Sloane's expression soured as soon as she caught sight of Sara. She gave Sloane a jaunty little wave in response. She truly made an effort to find middle ground with Sloane, but the Outcast leader made it abundantly clear to her that she had no plans to ever work with the Initiative again. She vowed to do everything in her power to ensure that an outpost never gets built on Kadara.

Sloane took a portion of the profits from any cargo that passes through Kadara Port. She allowed the production and distribution of a dangerous drug for the benefit of her own organization. She let her own people, people that followed her off the Nexus - _wither and die_ out in the Badlands if they were unable to pay her so-called "protection fees". It was only a matter of time before Sloane incited an attack against the Initiative. The list goes on and Sara knew that one way or another, she needed to remove Sloane from power. The question was, how?

"Reyes Vidal. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." A lofty voice greeted them. It was a female Angara with a rather haughty look about her.

"You know I like making an entrance."

"Shush. Introduce me to your companion."

"Pathfinder, Keema Dohrgun. Angaran representative to Sloane."

"Call me Ryder. A pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed. Reyes mentioned you to me. Well, you're _all_ he talks about lately."

"Is that so?" Sara cocked an eyebrow at Reyes, not so much because of what Keema said but rather out of surprise that he had someone that he talked to about personal matters.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something." Reyes said, looking distracted. Sara bristled at this inwardly but said nothing. She didn't expect him to hold her hand all night, but going off on his own somewhere when they barely got through the door was a little off-putting. Even for Reyes.

"There are important players here tonight. You should mingle. Make good impressions." He suggested. _Ah, work._ Smart, coming here for that purpose - but why the pretense of a date? There was always more than meets the eye when it came to Reyes - it was both his allure and his failing.

"Agreed." She replied, rather more tersely than she'd like to have shown.

Reyes moved his mouth close to her ear, "I'll make it up to you, Sara. I promise." _Oh, you better._

* * *

Reyes Vidal held his breath, concentrating on the guard's fading footsteps. He had several contingency plans in place should he be spotted, but he'd much rather not to have to use any of them. The patrol assigned to the inner areas were mercifully sparse, even more so now that Sloane called additional men to the party. It would seem that Sloane was prepared to have every man deployed in case the Pathfinder decided to step a single toe out of line. Reyes knew Sara would be a fine distraction, Sloane would be too busy staring daggers at her to even think about the private quarters. Sloane had a predictable one-track mind, obsessing over her hatred of the Initiative, of Sara - just as she did with the Kett. She was impetuous, ruled by her emotions and possessing about as much finesse as a bull in a china shop. Day by day she proved what he had long determined - she was unfit to lead.

Reyes had spent what felt like his every waking moment the past days poring over the map of the Outcast HQ provided by Keema. _Left, right, left. Second door on the right._ He discreetly slipped into a room, shrewd eyes assessing the space. It was a bare-bones, no-nonsense office, very much like its occupant. He moved with utmost care, knowing that Kaetus is likely to notice if anything was out of place. He examined various surface with his gloved hands, finding nothing of significance. He moved towards the desk at the center of the room. It had three drawers filled with manuals, reports, bullets, a spare pistol, a dagger - no datapad to be found. Tsk. He couldn't turn the place upside down, his time was limited.

Then, it hit him. He opened the second drawer again. Its contents were haphazardly placed, unlike the other two. Not only was this seemingly uncharacteristic of Kaetus, it means that these objects are constantly jostled around. Indicative of - _aha!_ A false bottom. He grinned victoriously, pulling out Kaetus' datapad. He took photos of Kaetus' schedule with his omnitool and replaced the datapad precisely the way he found it. Reyes quickly exited the office, heart thrumming with exhilaration. A crucial piece of information was now in his possession. His goal was close, almost close enough to touch. He felt it in his fingertips.

Now, that concluded business for the night. Reyes entered a storage room, hoisting himself up to peek into one of the top containers. Good, the bottle of whisky that he instructed Keema to plant was safely nestled in the crate. Around this time Sara should be about done with her rounds, getting impatient. She would go looking for him, a trivial task with SAM's help. Reyes crouched back down, feigning a search among the lower crates.

He would apologize, share glasses of the fine whisky, sweep her off her feet - and by tonight he'll bed her. He'd finally have Sara writhing underneath him, instead of every damned corner of his mind. Kian had to be wrong for once. It wasn't _love_ \- it was merely the strongest physical attraction that he's ever experienced, growing exponentially because it remained unsated. That's all. Love is a luxury, a weakness he could not afford. Not now, perhaps not ever.

"Step away from the crates." Sara's voice from the doorway. _Showtime._

"Sara! It's not what it looks like."

"Oh? Because it looks like I've just been used as a distraction while you go through Sloane's shit."

"Okay, yes - but it's for both our benefit, I promise."

"Another promise? Be still my heart." Sara remarked tartly, wholly unimpressed.

"Sara, Mr. Vidal. Unknown personnel approaching." SAM cut in.

_Ah, shit._

"We can't be seen in here. I might as well declare war on Sloane." Sara's urgent whisper.

"Agreed. Even if we get rid of the witness I don't see how we'll move a body out of here."

Sara's beautiful face was set in an expression of resolve. In a blink, she took away the space between them. She snaked an arm around his neck, pulling his head down to hers.

And then her lips were on his.

Reyes' body stiffened with shock, then relaxed in sheer bliss. _This woman never ceases to astound me._ He kissed her back with fervor, as if to make up for all the time he spent not kissing her. _At last._ He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. He groaned against her mouth as her body pressed up on his. Sara's lips were as soft and delectable as he fantasized, tasting faintly of peppermint. She kissed him like she meant it, both her arms laced around his neck while his hands roamed her body. She was the siren's song and he was a sailor - drowning, falling into the endless ocean depths.

Reyes hardly heard the doors as they slid open. "Oh! I-uh e-excuse me..." whoever wanted to get into the storage room was just gifted with the sight of two passionate lovers. They clearly just slipped into the first room they could find for privacy, unable to keep their hands off each other. The intruder cleared their throat and sheepishly shuffled away in awkward silence. Reyes reluctantly broke the kiss, looking around to make sure they were alone. "I think we're in the clear."

Sara looked rather dazed, hazel eyes were still trained on his mouth as if contemplating kissing him again. She looked so ready, so willing. He had half a mind to take her right there in the storage room. She tilted her head. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in towards her.

"Reyes?"

"Hm?"

"Your hands are still on my ass." She smirked, her lips inches away from his.

Reyes laughed, giving her a little squeeze before pulling away, "Vixen. Now you're just teasing me." He pretended to resume his search, climbing up to the top crates.

"And don't think I didn't feel something ungentlemanly press against me earlier, either."

He turned to grin at her. "Sorry, you certainly didn't kiss like you wanted a gentleman."

"Nonsense, that's called commitment to the role."

"A fine performance. Your best plan thus far, might I say." Reyes grabs hold of the whisky bottle, "Finally!"

"Really? You expect me to believe that all this was for a mere bottle o-" He hopped off and brought the label up to her face, stopping her rant.

"Mount Milgrom." Her voice was a little hoarse, eyes wide with amazement. _And here we have the benefit of dating a fellow whisky connoisseur._

Reyes cradled the bottle in his arms like an infant, patting it gently. "The only bottle in Andromeda. Triple-distilled and six hundred forty five years old. This is _treasure_."

* * *

"Oh, you're sharing."

"Of course, I'm no demon. Let's get out of here!"

Reyes grabbed hold of Sara's hand and practically sprinted all the way out of the Outcast HQ. They ran through the twists and turns of Kadara Port like a pair of outlaws - laughing, buoyant. _Where is this man taking me? Do I even care?_

Reyes stopped at an unfamiliar structure, an obscure location that Sara's never visited. He gestured towards a ladder. "Up we go, m'lady." _Ah, what the hell._ She climbed up to the rooftop. He followed closely behind her, handing her the bottle before hoisting himself up.

Kadara Port's neon lights were softened by the almost-setting sun, everything bathed in a warm orange glow. It looked scenic, almost peaceful.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? I sometimes forget." She nodded her assent, momentarily at a loss for words.

Reyes reached behind some crates and unrolled a thick blanket. _When did he-?_ He held up a finger - he wasn't done. He reached again and pulled out a small basket. "Reyes, how-"

"I was late for a reason." He sat down on the blanket, back against the crates, long legs outstretched. Sara pictured him lugging around the fluffy rolled-up blanket and wicker basket to stash away at this location for her. She burst out laughing at the mental image.

"Okay, I'm impressed." She admitted, settling down beside him.

"Good."

It appears Reyes did plan an actual date - he just wanted to procure something special for it first. Unorthodox as his methods may be, Sara would be lying if she said she disapproved of the mark. She also knew that it was highly improbable that the liquor was his only objective. The exhaustion of all the beating around the bush suddenly caught up with her. If she was going to do this with Reyes, she may as well give it all of her. How Reyes responds to that will be entirely his prerogative.

"I know you didn't take me to Sloane's party just to pilfer alcohol, no matter how rare." He said nothing, likely wondering where she was headed with this and plotting his next move.

Sara continued, "My work requires that I keep some things classified, so does yours. You don't owe me any justification. You've been nothing but a boon to myself and my team. Tell me only what I need to know but don't lie to me. That's it. I trust you."

Reyes was evidently taken aback by this revelation, but as usual he reclaimed his bearings quickly. "You're absolutely crazy to trust me."

"So? I set people on fire when I see fit. You knew about the crazy."

Reyes threw his head back and laughed, "Well, thank you. I appreciate that. Truly." Sara felt her stomach lurch at the mirthful twinkle in his golden eyes. _Goodness, he'll be the death of me._

Reyes began emptying the contents of the basket. Two glasses, a knife, a loaf of bread, a small vial of what looked like olive oil, a salt shaker and tomatoes on the vine? Tomatoes? The Initiative's botanists had only recently succeeded in growing those on the Nexus. Is there nothing he could not acquire?

Reyes peeled his gloves off and she followed suit, watching him work. He sliced up some bread, cut a tomato in half, rubbed the half onto the bread until it was pulp, drizzled it with olive oil and a pinch of salt. He handed her the slice and watched her eat. It was delicious, probably the best thing she's eaten since arriving at Andromeda. She closed her eyes as she chewed, sighing in satisfaction. "This is the best food in the galaxy."

He smiled, pleased at her reaction, "Pa amb tomaquet. A simple recipe from home."

"Where was that for you? Home?" Sara poured them each a drink while Reyes ate.

"A town called Begur, on the coastline of Costa Brava. And you?" Reyes touched his glass to hers and sipped slowly, savoring the whisky.

"I was born on the Citadel. What was life like in Begur?"

Reyes shook his head at her. "Not this time, Sara. This time I ask the questions first, you answer me in detail. You'll have your turn."

"Fine, you got me. Go ahead." Sara smiled to herself, loving how perceptive he was. People were usually terribly easy to manipulate to behave in the way that she wanted.

"You told me of your time in the military. Tell me of your family."

"Alright. I asked for your honesty, it's only fair to give you mine. Mom's Ellen Ryder, pioneer in human biotic implants. Her exposure to Eezo throughout her career caused her to develop a fucked up disease with no known cure. She was an amazing mother - loving, supportive, brilliant in every way. Dad's Alec Ryder, N7 and human Pathfinder. He had originally created SAM to try and save mom. I spent my life idolizing that man. We weren't close as he was never one to show affection, but I knew he loved me in his own way. On Habitat-7, he traded his life for mine without hesitation - put his helmet on me when mine got destroyed."

"Damn, Sara. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I had legendary genius parents that I'll never live up to. It's turned me into this emotionally stunted, neurotic control freak slash judgmental asshole, but hey - I'm good at my job. I wouldn't change a thing. Scott turned out alright."

"Scott? A sibling?"

"A twin brother. The yang to my yin. He's my only family now that both my parents have passed. He's in a coma - stasis pod mishap from when the Hyperion hit the Scourge. Scott's one of those shining, heroic humans that you can't help but follow. Y'know the type - bold, charismatic, idealistic, works the room like a pro? You'll like him. Everyone does."

"Planning to introduce me to the family already, eh? At least take me out to dinner first." Sara almost choked on her drink from the poorly-timed joke.

Reyes chuckled lightly and held up his glass, "To the best view on the planet. I suppose the sunset's not too shabby either." He was looking right into her eyes with one of his damnable smiles. There was no way one of the cheesiest lines in existence should work on her. _It did._ She touched her glass to his and took another sip.

Reyes circled an arm around her, scooting her closer. It felt ridiculously natural to be nestled against him. "I lied to him, you know." She said softly.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. I was able to speak to Scott even in his coma, thanks to SAM. He asked me about dad and I told him what happened. Obviously he was distressed, his heart rate had spiked up. I was worried that my visit was selfish, doing him more harm than good. He then asked me if Andromeda was at least the golden world we thought it would be. I lied - I said yes. It seemed to help calm him. See, when he wakes up my father will still be gone. I can't change that. But if I'm doing my job, I know I can make this place a home. I can fix this."

"That's a lot of weight to put on your shoulders. Were you always like this? Even before work took over?"

"That far back? Hm, yes. I was bad at being a child, really. I always had my nose stuck in a book. Scott had to teach me how to loosen up, let people in. I was competitive, worked hard to be the best at everything I touched. I took meticulous care of myself - my appearance, my grades, my health. I was not good at making friends."

"What? I never would've guessed that from our first meeting." Reyes teased.

"Hey! It could have gone much worse. I once bit another kid for cutting in line in front of me."

This had Reyes in stitches. Sara grinned at him, "Careful, Reyes. When I was about six, I stabbed a grown man in the neck with a sharpened pencil for insisting on chatting me up. I was told not to speak to strangers, after all."

Reyes groaned, "Why do I feel like this has a sordid ending?"

"It does. Turns out, he was my mother's cousin."

It was liberating to laugh together, almost as if they weren't in a new galaxy having to fight for their survival.

Sara poked his chest. "Hey! It's your turn. You had family in Begur?"

"I did. Sara, if I start delving into that it'll be a longer story than anyone would care to hear."

"Try me. I'd like to hear all of it. Besides, if you renege on this now I'll have SAM start recording all our conversations."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an impossible woman?"

She grinned and pecked his cheek, "Perhaps."

Reyes took a deep breath and looked down at her, as if he had to make his mind up to speak, "I... I've never spoken of this to anyone. I had a mother. Leona. She did everything she could to raise me as a single parent, but she was always sickly. Ours was not an easy life, but still a happy one. I took on odd jobs around town as soon as people were no longer wary of how young I was. At around fifteen Kian and I landed a job with a local mechanic, Diego. It started out with mostly cleaning and handing him tools, but I've always had an affinity for vehicles. Diego soon saw my potential and taught me everything he knew about ships, rovers, shuttles and the like. As for Kian - he's great with numbers, real business-savvy. He eventually did the accounting for Diego once he was trusted with the books. I would've gladly made it a full-time job had my mother not insisted that I stay in school. She may have been physically weak but when she had her mind made up it was rather terrifying. There was no saying no to her."

Sara felt the gravity of his words, knowing that revealing himself is something that Reyes consciously avoids. "She sounds wonderful, Reyes."

Reyes smiled at her wistfully. "That, she was." They touched glasses and drank to his mother's memory.

"You mentioned Kian - you don't mean Kian as in the bartender at the Tartarus do you?"

"The very same. The day we met, I was walking home from school when I witnessed three brutes roughing up some scrawny kid. I rushed the biggest one and clocked him as hard as I could, I still remember the feeling of his nose breaking on my knuckles. The other two scampered away. I'm not sure what came over me, normally I would just be looking after myself. I've never had a hero complex. Perhaps his lone wolf spirit called to mine. I made sure no one ever bothered Kian again. We've been inseparable since. We may not be blood, but we're brothers."

"You decided to join the Initiative together?"

There was that air of hesitation again before Reyes spoke, "The circumstances that led to us joining the Initiative were... Less than ideal. Things were going pretty well for us. Kian made a name for himself as an excellent accountant and Diego's business partner. I graduated flight school on a scholarship I finagled through impressing Diego's clientele. I was a shuttle pilot, call sign Anubis. As someone that was able to fly from place to place reliably, I received many offers for illicit activities that I continually turned down. The jobs always offered a considerable amount of credits, but I made enough to live comfortably and afford my mother's medications. However, her health deteriorated rapidly as she aged. She needed aggressive and expensive treatment. I took the jobs. I got in deep with some dangerous people, and I told myself it was only due to necessity. The truth was, I quite liked being on the wrong side of the law. I was high on the risk, the adrenaline. I thought I had won, my mother's condition was stable - until it wasn't. I was on another job off-planet when I got the call. I was told that she probably had a few days to live, at best. I flew home as fast as I could. She was already gone. Just like that, she was taken from me. I was devastated, blamed myself relentlessly. An endless string of what ifs and maybes. All I had was an abundance of the accursed credits that couldn't save my mother, which I chose to spend exorbitantly on liquor and questionable company. All the while Kian was there, unwavering, fishing me out of mess after mess. I contemplated selling my childhood home. No place had ever felt emptier. It was torture, but I forced myself to begin arranging her personal effects into boxes. I found letters she's never sent among her belongings. Stamped, sealed, with an address on the back - but unsent. They were all meant for a certain Raul Vidal, my father. Which shouldn't be too much of a shock, except she told me that my father was dead."

Reyes paused, a shadow passing over his face. He took a swig of whisky. It was clear that this was painful for him to revisit. Sara found his hand to hold. "Reyes, you don't have to-"

He shook his head and squeezed her hand in response. "No. Having never talked about this, somehow it's like - it feels... Cathartic." Sara nodded. She understood all too well.

"The letters were difficult to read. They talked almost purely of me, of a mother watching her wonderful son grow - of how proud she was of me. It was a mercy that she never saw me become a criminal. Why would she write all of that, only to never send it? I couldn't understand why she would keep such a thing from me. I needed more. I needed answers. I sought my father out. He was close, only the next couple of towns over. I arrived at the address on her letters. It was a prison." Reyes let out a rueful laugh.

"I was such a fool. Be careful what you wish for, as they say. I've come too far to lose my nerve - I visited him. He laughed at the sight of me. 'Oh shit, look at this handsome bugger. You one of mine? No, I don't remember your mother, why should I? Huh? Leona Blanxart? So I knocked her up. Nah, I had no idea. Wouldn't have stuck around even if I did. Look at me, kid. Do I look like I have anything to offer some frail lady and her brat? What did you expect, some cute family reunion?' He didn't even blink when I told him she was dead. I looked like him, I had his eyes. It was like staring into my own bleak future. It became clear why my mother wouldn't want such a man in my life, yet there I was on his same path. A reminder - no, a warning of what I could become. His words kept rattling around in my brain long after I left the prison. I heard about the Initiative and made my mind up to go. Kian responded to my prepared goodbye speech by packing his bags and telling me that there was no way he was going to let me be stupid in a whole new galaxy by myself. So, here we are. My father was no one. Me - I want to be someone." The faraway look in his eyes caused a twinge in Sara's heart.

"You are someone to me." Sara didn't mean for that to spill out quite so freely. It was the law of inertia at work. All the disclosure had set something in motion, like a speeding train with no brakes in sight.

Reyes turned to her, the sky's meager light reflected in his eyes of molten amber. "I'm beginning to think that kiss was more than just a distraction." He murmured. He cupped her cheek and lowered his face towards hers. He stopped for just a fraction of a second, breath mingling with hers, searching for her consent. _Surely the answer is written on my face._ His mouth found hers with an unexpected gentleness that left her breathless. She matched his pace as she kissed him back, deliberately slow and sensual. Reyes kissed her as if she were the rarest of delicacies, tasting her, savoring her. They fell onto the blanket and Sara wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body onto hers. She was intoxicated by the scent of him - clean and earthy, reminiscent of a rainforest after a storm.

 _More._ Sara flicked an impatient tongue out and Reyes met it with his eagerly. Their insistent hands wandered greedily over each others' bodies. It was as though all the carefully tempered feelings came spilling out, a spark that flared into an inferno. She loved the feeling of his solid weight on top of her body. Sara gasped for air as he pulled her head back by her hair, trailing searing kisses on her neck. Reyes' lips moved down to her collarbone as he unraveled her scarf and tugged her leather jacket open. He placed his hands on her bare waist under her shirt and moved them up slowly, capturing her breasts in his hands. A moan escaped her lips, body arching up to meet his ravenous touch. She felt the hardness of his arousal press against her thigh. He stopped his ministrations to look at her, eyes burning with lust. He appeared as though he was on the verge of asking her a question. _Damn it Reyes, the answer is yes._

* * *

Somewhere in between passionately making out with the woman he's wanted since he first laid his eyes on her, Reyes Vidal's elusive conscience decided to pay him a visit.

_"I trust you."_

_"You are someone to me."_

Sara's words floated to the top of his mind unbidden, settling down heavy on his chest. Her trust in him was misplaced. She may now know things about his past, but she still didn't know who he was. Part of Reyes wished he could just tell her all of it. All of him knew that he couldn't.

Sara was a vision - hair tousled, cheeks flushed, breathing ragged. Reyes picked this location specifically for its proximity to one of his safe houses. It would have been so easy to do exactly what he wanted. However, for some godforsaken reason he can't bring himself to sleep with her. She didn't know his secret. It didn't feel right. _Guilt, the peskiest of emotions._

"Sara, it's getting late. I should walk you back to the Tempest."

There was a flash of confusion on Sara's face. Reyes knew her well enough to anticipate two possible reactions. She would ask him point-blank to take her back to his place, or a tactical retreat to nurse her wounded pride and fight another day. He's hoping that the latter wins tonight. He doesn't know that he would have the willpower to fight the other option.

"You're right, it's nightfall. I should be headed back." Sara wrapped her scarf around the neck he was just kissing and zipped her leather jacket up.

"I'll take you." Reyes said as they both stood up.

"No need. I have SAM." Sara was quick to brush his offer off and Reyes knew better than to push the issue.

He watched her go down the ladder. She looked up at him and her expression softened at the concern that must have shown on his face. "Goodnight, Reyes. I had fun tonight."

"As did I. Goodnight, Sara."

Reyes let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was equal parts relieved and frustrated. He packed the basket up and reminded himself to tell someone to retrieve the blanket tomorrow. His feet moved of their own volition and he was in the safe house before he knew it. He went straight for the datapad in his bureau. _"Six men between location fourteen and the docking bay to follow the Pathfinder at different intervals. Do not be seen. If detected, slip away. DO NOT engage."_

Reyes was about to put the datapad away when he thought of another message to send.

To: Kian Dagher  
_"You were right."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay, I have been disgustingly busy at work. Thank you for reading my fourth chapter! I spun a bit of a backstory for our favorite rapscallion to give his character more depth. I hope you enjoyed Reyes and Sara's first date! I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can, I am so excited to write it. :) As always, feel free to leave your thoughts down in the comments!


	5. Magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Never really felt bad about it_   
>  _As we drank deep from the lie_   
>  _Cause I felt melting magnets, babe_   
>  _The second I saw you through half-shut eyes"_   
>  [Song: Disclosure ft. Lorde | Magnets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X72O9SpOm-U)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Photo inspiration for Sara during combat training scene](http://tinyurl.com/ycesaed4)

###  **Five: Magnets**

_How did I get to the Tartarus?_

Reyes Vidal looked around the familiar room, perplexed. He had zero recollection of making his way to the nightclub. _Where's Kian? He should have some answers for me._ He smoothed his hair as he walked through the doors, the pulsating bass immediately invading his ears. He usually paid no mind to the variety of dancers that Kian hired, but the glint of strobe lights on armor made him stop in his tracks. Sara was cage dancing in full combat gear, eyes closed, letting the music course through her body.

"...Sara?"

Sara's eyes flit open at the sound of her name. She caught sight of Reyes and blew him a kiss. She continued to undulate to the rhythm, keeping her come-hither eyes on his. She began to remove her armor, a mechanical hiss and clank sounding as each piece fell to the floor. Reyes walked closer to the cage, bewitched. Oddly, this revealed that instead of under armor, Sara wore the outfit that she had on when he asked her out. The tiny tank top and shorts showed off her incredible body, lithe and fit and just for him.

_Just for me._

Enthralling as Sara was, Reyes had no desire for others to watch her like this. She had to be his, only his.

_Mine._

He reached for her between the bars and to his surprise, he stumbled right through as if they weren't there. The music stopped. Sara was seated on a wooden chair with her back to him. A single light shone on her as though she was a suspect in the middle of an interrogation. _What in the hell is going on?_ "Sara-" He reached for her shoulder.

Reyes spun Sara around and her visage melted away like that ancient Dali painting. _La persistència de la memòria._ In her place sat Raul Vidal, staring him down with the same dead gaze from over 600 hundred years ago.

"You're nothing. Just like me, you're nothing." His father's voice echoed, mocking him, the phrase repeating itself in a loop. And then came his maddening, malicious laughter. Over and over and over.

 _Quiet. Quiet!_ Reyes ground his teeth, reaching for his rifle instinctively. He aimed at the man who gave him his golden eyes-

His finger on the trigger, ready to squeeze - Reyes woke in a cold sweat. He sat up, gasping, heart beating like a snare drum. He was back on his bed in the safe house. _A nightmare. Just a fucking nightmare._ He reached for the glass of water on his nightstand. Empty. _Fuck!_ He hurled the glass across the room, and it shattered into minuscule pieces against the wall. Temporarily satisfied, he slumped back down. Everything he has been working towards is finally close, so close - like a low-hanging fruit ready to be plucked. So why? Why did it feel like a storm was about to break?

* * *

"Hold! _Hold it_ , Ryder!"

Sara Ryder halted the flurry of punches that she was unleashing. "What, Kosta?" she panted, keeping her fists up. They were at the tail end of their usual combat training in the Pathfinder's quarters.

"What's gotten into you? You're fighting reckless. It's sloppy."

"Sloppy? Who you calling sloppy?" Sara threw some playful jabs at Liam. He caught her punches with the focus mitts, laughing.

"Hey. Seriously though, you seem out of it this past week. You know you can talk to me, yeah?"

"I know. Thank you." Sara couldn't bring herself to talk to Liam about Reyes. The prospect of it sounded awkward, to say the least.

How would she even express that not seeing Reyes has only made her want him more? Sara was frustrated, mostly at herself. She and Reyes were both too stubborn to be the first to contact the other. It's been a week of silence from both ends. Normally that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. He stayed on her mind no matter how hard she tried to bury herself in more work.

Liam examined her for a moment, as though willing himself to read her mind. "Right then, Ryder. I'm off to the showers."

The door to her quarters slid open, Gil rushing in as Liam took his leave. "Sara, you're gonna wanna see thi-" Gil paused, raising his eyebrows at Liam's sweaty, shirtless state.

"Later, Kosta."

"You aren't going to go join him?" Gil asked with a puckish grin as the doors slid shut.

Sara gave him a dirty look, unwrapping her hands. "Why do I keep you around again?"

"You mean aside from all the obvious reasons, such as being a handsome genius engineer?" Gil let out a bored sigh at Sara's silence and continued, "I think I've cracked that Kett transponder that you found. I want you and SAM to be there while I do the last bit - we don't want you missing anything."

"What?! That's amazing, Gil!" Sara moved to throw her arms around him.

"Ew no, no - you're all sweaty. No hugging."

"So squeamish. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see it."

The beep of a new message sounded as Gil and Sara made their way to the engine room. "SAM, who is it?"

"New message from Sloane Kelly."

_What the fuck?_

"I thought that bitch hated you?" The look of confusion on Gil's face surely mirrored her own.

"I thought so too. I better see what this is about."

Sara stopped at the terminal. _"Pathfinder, I need your help. Please, it's urgent. -Sloane Kelly"_

As cryptic and urgent as Sloane's message was, a single word stood out to Sara. _Please._ Whatever could cause Sloane to say that word to her is a fearsome thing indeed. _"Meet you at your HQ ASAP. You can explain when I arrive. -Ryder"_

"Sorry Gil, gonna get ready to head out. This, I gotta see."

* * *

It was quiet.

Much, much too eerily quiet. Gone were the usual guards at the front of the Outcast HQ. Inside, not a soul in sight. The HQ was deserted. Sara approached the throne room with great care, both she and SAM on high alert. "SAM?"

"She appears to be alone, Sara." She took a breath and stepped through the sliding doors.

Sloane Kelly was slouched on the throne, chin rested on clasped hands. There was no way that she didn't hear Sara enter, yet she did nothing to acknowledge her presence. Unmoving, unblinking - like a stone gargoyle atop a cathedral. Sara's body tensed. If this was Sloane's idea of taking her out, it was poorly executed. Sara did not enter blindly into enemy territory. Her friends were aware of where she would be and SAM had his orders to send out a distress call to the Tempest the moment things turned hairy. _If she kills me, unlikely as that may be - the full force of the Initiative will come down on her. She would lose her precious port._

"Sloane." Silence.

She tried again, "Sloane! Where is everybody?"

"I told them to get out of my sight." She snarled, finally looking at Sara with those mismatched eyes full of turmoil.

Something was very wrong and she intended to find out what. Hopefully, she didn't lose her patience with Sloane before then. "Tell me why you asked for me."

"It's the Charlatan." Sloane whispered, odd eyes filled with something new. Fear?

If Sara was looking for what was in this for her before, she had her answer now. The unknown leader of the Collective was one that she's wanted to meet since she first heard of all the mystery surrounding that name. She needed to see for herself if this person had potential of being a reasonable ally, or is just as obstinate as Sloane and therefore of no use to her. "And?"

"The Charlatan used my own people to beat up Kaetus. He's alive. Barely." Sloane's words sounded hollow, as though she could scarcely believe what was coming out of her own mouth.

Sara's hairs stood on end from an involuntary shiver. She's heard many things of the Charlatan, but they were all baseless rumors. This confirmed one thing - he was merciless. He found the chink in Sloane's armor and shoved a dagger right into it. "He's using Kaetus to put you on edge."

"I know that. I didn't call you here to speculate." Sloane snapped.

Sara fought to keep her face neutral. Leave it to Sloane to practically beg for her help then give her lip when she does. "So why _did_ you call me?"

"The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus' body. He wants to settle things between us. Meeting spot is in Draullir."

Sara regarded her carefully. "This could be a trap."

"You think? I can't trust my own people, but you- you're an outsider."

"Why is he only making a move now?"

"Can't pretend to know what that monster is thinking. Maybe my continued non-attention to the Collective has insulted his sensibilities. I just know he needs to pay. You with me or what?"

"My team and I can escort you. However, Sloane - you know the missions I undertake are for the Initiative."

The implications of her statement were clear. "You're relentless with that shit, eh? Help me with this. When that Charlatan's head is on a spike, we'll talk."

Sara nodded, knowing that's as much of a promise as she can get from Sloane. She'll just have to see how this plays out.

* * *

_Tsk._

Displeasure crossed Reyes Vidal's face at the sight of the remaining blood underneath his fingernails. He made a mental note to tell his people to stock the safe houses with some heavy-duty soap.

Emil, a Collective agent and his best sniper was watching him. "A-are you alright, sir?" He asked cautiously. _He mistook my aversion for concern. It must've taken courage to ask. I'll allow it._ Reyes pulled his gloves on.

He smiled, giving Emil's shoulder a couple of pats. _Oh you know, just two dangerous men in a cave talking feelings. Precious._ "Of course. I have no regret over my actions. I do only what is necessary." This was both true and false. Striking at Sloane where it would hurt the most was essential. Doing it himself was not. Reyes was a strong believer in showing his men that he can get his own hands dirty before asking them to do the same. The bribed Outcast members were no different. It was an effective method.

Emil moved up to his designated perch and resumed testing his scope, "All preparations ready, sir."

Reyes nodded once in approval, "Good." They waited silently in the darkness.

Moments later, there were sounds of movement at the bugged cave entrance. Definitely more than one set of footsteps. _Odd. I made certain Sloane would have no one to trust, no one to turn to. Who else would she take?_

"C'mon Sloane, now is not the time to argue with me. I'll take point, my team will take the rear."

A chill ran down his spine. He immediately recognized that voice laced with thinly-veiled impatience.

_Sara._

Not a single word was exchanged between them since the rooftop tryst where he revealed both too much and not enough. He quit her cold turkey. He needed to rid himself of any distractions and gods, was Sara one.

Only she had the ability to casually obliterate his defenses. All in a day's work, it seemed. He only wished he could hate her for inflicting such weakness on him. His head was filled with the noise of conflicting thoughts.

_"We'll be together when the dust settles."_

_"You should know better than to harbor foolish hopes."_

Her choice to fight silence with silence was a reprieve, yet every time he checked his datapad part of him wished she had cracked and emailed him. _Pathetic._ Leave it to him to choose the most inconvenient of times to fall in love.

The void that Reyes created made Sloane desperate, forcing her to seek out help from someone she normally considered an enemy. The irony might have been amusing to a degree, if only it didn't feel like a punch straight to the gut.

There were times when the cost of the choices you've made hid under the bed, collecting dust, forgotten until the day it decided to reveal itself. Then there were times like this, where the price was right there - all wrapped up in N7 armor.

* * *

_Well, the Charlatan certainly knows what he's doing._ He chose a remote location with plenty of room, only one entrance to watch. It was mostly dark, except for some sunlight streaming into random spots of the cave from the holes in the ceiling.

"Thank you for cooperating." Sara Ryder said as an attempt at pleasantry, her voice amplified by the Draullir cave walls.

"Yeah, yeah." Sloane replied crossly.

Sara wanted to strangle her. Jaal adjusted his holster as he walked, a nervous tick that said he's uncomfortable. Liam caught her eye and gave a quick shake of his head. She could practically hear his voice, _"Careful, Ryder."_

 _Meeting the Charlatan better be worth enduring the company of this fully-grown woman-child._ They traversed the cave, footfalls echoing. They stopped at what seemed like the end of it. There was nothing but empty ledges of varying heights on the rock face, but then again the darkness could hide so much. Did the Charlatan decide not to show?

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Sara's breath caught in her throat. The all-too-familiar line was uttered with an unfamiliar edge that made her blood run cold. _Reyes?_

Reyes stepped into the light and her heart dropped into her stomach. In that moment, she knew.

She knew, yet he still looked like the same man whose strong arms held her, eyes burned for her, lips consumed her. Even through the sharp sting of betrayal she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

"I'm here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler." Sloane scoffed. _You fool._

"They're one and the same." Sara could barely hear herself over the thud of her heartbeat in her ears, the beginnings of a boiling rage churning up inside her.

"Surprise." Reyes' usual teasing tone returned, but his eyes remained unsmiling - purposely avoiding hers.

Sara had to dig her nails into her clammy palms to keep herself from lashing out with her biotics, "The Angaran spy. Your interest in the Roekaar murders. Everything you've done has been to overthrow Sloane."

Reyes' face looked as if it was carved out of marble, cold and impassive. He finally turned his gaze to her, "Death by a thousand cuts."

Sloane cast a baleful stare at Reyes, likely seething that she was outplayed by someone she never saw as a threat. "You said you wanted to settle things. How?"

Reyes leapt off his ledge in one agile motion. "A duel. You and me, right now. Winner takes Kadara Port."

Sara frowned to herself. No, that's too simplistic. Reyes wouldn't gamble his life for a 50/50 chance of taking over Kadara Port. He has something up his sleeve. He always does.

If Sloane was confused at such an old-fashioned suggestion, she didn't show it. She wasted no time negotiating the terms, "Weapons?"

"Sidearms."

"First blood or to the death?"

"To the death, of course."

Sloane grinned, "I'll take those terms." She was no doubt relishing the thought of taking Reyes' life for torturing Kaetus. She was fueled by bloodthirst, underestimating Reyes yet again. The possibility that she might lose truly didn't seem to occur to her. _She never learns._

Barely a second passed, a cursory nod exchanged - and just like that their death dance begun. They circled each other like hungry sharks, hands hovering over their holsters. First to shoot, second to shoot, attempting to retreat - all of those could have fatal outcomes.

Sara felt like she was watching someone walk on a tightrope, one wrong move and it was all over. _I don't want him to die. Damn it all, I don't._ Furious as she may be, it was a fact.

Surely, she should do something? She could disrupt this madness. She could do her job, do the right thing. But really, what _is_ the right thing? What would dad do? Or Scott? The slightest glint in her peripheral broke her thoughts. SAM answered her question before she even thought to ask it, "Sniper. Sights are set on Sloane."

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ Was she to save Sloane and sacrifice the man she loved? All so that she can watch Sloane go back to her dictatorship over Kadara? Fuck that. Yet she couldn't just let someone die such an honorless death, could she?

The resounding crack of the sniper rifle followed by the sick punch of a bullet connecting with flesh broke her thoughts. She forced herself to push the scream bubbling up in her throat back down. There was no surviving such a precise sniper shot at that range. Sloane gave a weak groan of pain as she crumpled onto the floor.

"Bang." Reyes mimicked shooting at her, watching the life leave her eyes. He never even had to take his pistol out of its holster. _I committed the biggest error a soldier could make. I was frozen into inaction._ Underneath the myriad of emotions that swirled within her; anger, betrayal, shock - the most disturbing one emerged. Relief. Part of her was undeniably relieved that Sloane and the many problems that came with her had been eradicated. Relieved that Reyes was unharmed.

__

"Get her out of here. Prepare the crew. Kadara port is ours tonight." Reyes spoke to his sniper, immediately all business. He was clearly trying to act like she and her crew weren't present. It was like a cog had fallen into place. No matter how much Sara had uncovered about him, it felt like a piece was missing. Standing there, witnessing this dark, calculating side of him - the puzzle was complete.

__

"Congratulations. Looks like you got everything you wanted." Sara couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

__

Reyes gave her a long, meaningful look. "Not everything."

__

"You motherfucking cunt bastard!" Liam's colorful shouting jolted her. He meant to rush at Reyes with his omniblades, but Jaal pinned his arms behind his back.

__

"Jaal, let me go."

__

"I agree with the words my friend, but this is Sara's battle. Not ours."

__

Sara was never more thankful for her perceptive Angaran companion than she was at that moment. "Go on ahead to the Nomad. I'll take it from here."

__

"I will _not_ leave you alone with that wanker." Liam jabbed a finger at Reyes, face contorted with rage.

__

Reyes chose this moment to casually offer his input, "If you'd rather not wait for Sara, I can take her back to the Tempest. Sometime, say... Tomorrow morning?" _Jesus. How does he manage to be so infuriating in such few words?_

__

Sara scowled, making sure to speak before either of the men could say another word, "Reyes, completely unnecessary. And childish. Jaal and Liam please assist-" She paused, glancing at the sniper.

__

"Emil." the sniper spoke for the first time, unfurling a body bag.

__

"Assist Emil with the body, please. Wait for me at the Nomad. I'll follow as soon as I am able."

__

Liam furiously opened his mouth again, but Sara was too quick this time. "That's an order." she said firmly.

__

He clamped his mouth shut and finally moved to follow Jaal. Even Liam knew better than to argue at this point. They were all used to her direction in combat, but outside of it Sara rarely felt the need to give explicit orders.

__

Jaal took a stab at making light conversation as the men zipped up the body bag, "A good shot. You gave her a swift death." Sara watched Emil's face to see if Jaal's odd compliment bothered him. It didn't seem to. He must have spent time with a lot of Angara to know that it was not meant to be insensitive.

__

"It was more than she deserved. I came to this rock to find my brother. He couldn't pay her fees and died out in the Badlands. Probably slowly." Emil said flatly, hoisting the body up on his side. _Well, that explains a lot._

__

Jaal's expressive face was painted with sadness, "I'm... sorry to hear that."

__

There was no more small talk. The men moved the body out of the cave as instructed, their footsteps receding.

__

As soon as they were out of earshot, Reyes took a step towards her. "Sara, I-"

__

"Why?" She cut him off, not wanting to give him a chance to sway her with whatever he was about to say. She wanted to set the tone as she did when they first met. Business. Answers.

__

Reyes sighed when he realized what she was doing, but he answered her anyway. "In as few words as possible for such a broad, weighted question: Peace. Sloane would've brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that."

__

It didn't explain why he kept his identity a secret from her, but it was true and Sara knew it. If Reyes was just an evil maniac with a vendetta then she'd have somewhere to place the blame. She'd be able to arrest him and forget him. Forget that he ever made her feel like a lovesick fool. Why did he have to have a logically sound reason? Somehow, that only served to piss her off even further.

__

"Such a noble explanation. Is this what you meant by 'being someone'? Theft, torture, now just straight up murder. Why was your father incarcerated again? All of the above?" Her words cut and she meant for them to.

__

Anger sparked in Reyes' eyes, "Are you trying to provoke me on purpose? How's the view from up on that high horse of yours? I saw you. You watched her die and you didn't even flinch. You wanted her gone as much as I did."

__

"Years of serving in the military ensures that I don't flinch. No, I didn't want this. Not like this. Not by leading someone into a trap and stabbing them in the back."

__

Reyes made a frustrated sound, running a hand through his hair. "Don't be naive, Sara. Naive doesn't suit you. The end justifies the means. Rules are malleable, a suggestion. Nitpick all you like, the result is the same. Dead is the only way that she's not a threat to our precarious peace. What could you have really done with all the red tape surrounding your position? Nothing. Now, the big bad wolf has taken care of it for you. All without getting those lily white hands bloodied. You're welcome."

__

Sara was wobbling on the precipice of staying in control, but Reyes' words pushed her right over the edge. _Oh boy, you've really fucking gone and done it now._ Her biotics flared as she shoved his back onto the rock face, Asari sword unsheathed. She swiftly raised her blade to his neck while he was momentarily stunned.

__

He was winded by the impact, but unhurt. "What do you think you're doing, Sara?"

__

"Make this easy. Say you were a liar from the start. Say it all meant nothing." she pushed the blade up ever so slightly, just a nudge to make him aware of the sharp metal against his skin.

__

Their significant height difference made it so that Reyes had to look down at her, "I see. Tell me, was this ever about Sloane at all? Or does it eat you up inside that I omitted the fact that I'm the Charlatan? Does it vex you to be so wrong about someone who you called a good man? That you didn't see it, never guessed it? That for once in your life you weren't so _fucking perfect?_ "

__

Laughter escaped Sara's throat and she could tell the touch of madness in it unnerved Reyes. The arrogance slipped and doubt flickered behind his eyes. "I am so far from perfect no matter how hard I try. I'm not wired to be a white knight - that's Scott. What fucks me up is that I actually get it. That if I were in your shoes, I can't honestly say I wouldn't have done the same thing. We're so much more similar than either of us realized. Did you know I slept like a fucking baby on the night of my first kill? I knew I only did what I had to. If I were so inclined I could end you right here. I doubt I'd lose a wink of sleep."

__

"You think that'll scare me away? That I'll think less of you? Kill me if you intend to, don't drag this out." Reyes pushed his neck forward, drawing a pinprick of blood. Sara startled, jerking the blade back. Reyes took the opening, grabbing her by the wrists and using his strength to maneuver her against the wall instead. He squeezed down on her wrist, just hard enough to make her cry out and loosen her grip. Her sword landed on the ground with a noisy clatter where he promptly kicked it away.

__

With their focus removed from the blade, Sara couldn't help but notice just how close Reyes was. A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. He noticed it too. "My, my how the tables have turned."

__

"Stop it, you're bleeding. Let me look at it."

__

"It's only a scratch. Sara, listen-"

__

"Reyes. Let me fix you up and I'll listen."

__

Reyes let her go almost reluctantly. He propped his arms up on the wall so that his body framed hers. She located her first aid supplies, disinfecting his wound and applying medi-gel. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had looked, thank goodness. He was staring as she worked and he wasn't even trying to hide it. The brazen desire on his face was making it hard to breathe. He looked as though he was fighting a battle to hold back and gods help her, she wanted him to lose.

__

His voice was pained as he began to speak, "I'm truly sorry that I couldn't tell you that I'm the Charlatan. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to just tell you everything."

__

"Me being the Pathfinder complicated that quite a bit, I imagine."

__

"Heh. Quite. I had to see this through, telling you could have jeopardized everything. Up on that rooftop, I felt as though I could trade it all for that look in your eyes. The thought terrified me. I couldn't have that."

__

Sara realized that this was him declaring his feelings for her. "Oh? More terrifying that having my sword pointed at your neck?" She tried to joke to slow where this was headed, to pretend like she couldn't feel her heart start to race.

__

Reyes wasn't laughing. His face was serious, his gaze intense. "You had many chances to kill me even before that, I counted. No, you wouldn't have killed me. I'm willing to bet on it. I was preparing myself to let you go after today, Sara - but not when you still look at me like that. Not when you love me too. Am I wrong?"

__

She shook her head, not trusting her own voice. At the glint in his eyes, like spilled honey catching sunlight - Sara felt something of a soul ache. There was no denying it, he caught her. He knew her heart.

__

Reyes didn't give her any time to reconsider. He moved like a predator going in for the kill when he pulled her body to his. There was a possessiveness to his touch that thrilled her. She made a small sound as he roughly backed her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around him, leaving no space between them.

__

"You have bad taste in men." The way he said the words made the heat rise to her cheeks. His voice was strained with the last of his control, painted with a streak of red longing.

__

Her lips curled up teasingly as Reyes' face inched closer, "The worst."

__

The words barely left her mouth when Reyes crushed his lips to hers, pulling her up to her tiptoes. Gone was the deliberate gentleness he had when he first kissed her. His was a fierce, voracious kiss that stole her breath away. She reciprocated with eager lips, hands exploring the strength of his body through the leather of his armor. The petrichor-like scent of him was wonderfully familiar. He made a sound of approval when she met his probing tongue with hers.

__

His hands were becoming decidedly restless, seeking more of her to touch. Sara thought it unfortunate to be wearing so much armor for the first time since she woke from cryosleep. Reyes kissed a path to her ear and whispered, "Let me touch your skin." She shivered.

__

Sara dredged up all the willpower she possessed before answering, "I'd love to, but we can't right now. We have people waiting, things to take care of."

__

"Such as? This?"

__

She inhaled sharply the moment she felt what he guided her hand to. He felt impressively hard, straining against the front of his trousers. _Fuck. That is not even fair._

__

Reyes started shaking with poorly concealed laughter at her obviously stunned reaction, "The look on your f-"

__

She interrupted his levity with a kiss on the side of his neck. She kissed over his pulse beat, feeling it quicken.

__

"Sara, that is the exact opposite of convincing me we should leave here."

__

She sucked, sudden and sharp on his neck, teeth grazing his skin. Reyes startled, feeling the spot in astonishment. "Did you just-?"

__

She left Reyes gaping at her, gathering up her sword and supplies, "You needed to be punished. Now you'll remember me every time you look in the mirror. Come on, let's go."

__

Reyes grinned, "Joke's on you, evil woman. I'll proudly wear your mark everywhere I go."

__

She bit her lip to keep from smiling, motioning to the exit, "You can walk and talk, Reyes."

__

"Sara." He fell into step beside her.

__

"Yes?"

__

"You are in big, big trouble the next time we meet."

__

_That has to take the cake for the most enticing threat ever uttered._

__

"Can't wait."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I have to constantly apologize for the long, long delays! Sorry guys, my work consumes me even though I'd much rather be writing. Whose idea was this "being an adult" business? Ha! Thanks again for reading another chapter of mine. :) As always, your thoughts would be much appreciated!


End file.
